Stronger than Bones
by Kathey Royals
Summary: When a baby is born with Vrolik's Syndrome like the helmsman of the famous Normandy ship, she proves, just like the helmsman that she's more than just a girl who can't walk right. Join Becca and Shepard's allies as they fight through the biggest challenge a Brittle Bone patient will ever face. Rated M for language.
1. Prologue

**Yeah I pulled down the old story. There was so much wrong with it and it was WAY too fast paced so here is the rebooted Stronger than Bones. I will do my best to fix things up and post. Keep a few things in mind like the original.**

**Wrex survived the Virmire Mission**

**Ashley was saved**

**Everybody survived the suicide mission, however Mordin, Legion, and Thane passed in ME3**

**Zaeed, Kasumi, and Javik will NOT make appearances. Why you might ask? Because I have no clue what they are like, I might change my mind if i watch videos about them and what not and spend many hours learning about them.**

**No more Garrus x OC, he's old when Becca is 18 so, no.**

**Alright, here's the prologue just like before, a few small changes, I might update if I find mistakes, however I have gotten better with my writing so it might be ok for now.**

**Feel free to correct any mistakes I overlook. Enjoy!**

* * *

A woman walked into her apartment, her face beaming. "Harry? Harry!" she called out to her husband. They had been married for three months now. A man appeared from the back room.

"Linda? Everything alright?" he asked and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm pregnant," she said and Harry's face beamed with his wife's. He pulled back and knelt down, pressing his lips to his wife's stomach.

"We'll have the perfect little one," Harry said.

~oOo~

Linda laid on the couch with her hand at her ear. "I see...thank you...goodbye." Linda hung up and tears started to slide down her face. Harry walked in.

"Linda I just about finished up the nursery, come ch- honey? What's wrong? What's the matter?" Harry sat down next to Linda and wrapped an arm around her.

"Good and bad things...We're having a girl but...she has type 4 Vrolik Syndrome," Linda said.

"Brittle Bone disease? Oh Linda," Harry hugged her tightly, minding her slightly enlarged stomach.

"They already saw broken bones in the scans, there hasn't been a case since..."

"Since the Normandy's helmsmen was born, maybe we should get her onto the Normandy or see if we can get in contact with Shepard about her."

"We'll have to try and see if it'll work out."

~oOo~

Linda and Harry stood in the Citadel in the hospitable area. It was quiet today, they were there for a check on the baby and to see if Shepard had docked on the Citadel yet.

"Any news?" Linda asked. Harry had his fingers to his earpiece listening for news. He shook his head.

"The Commander hasn't docked yet honey," Harry responded then listened carefully to his earpiece. "I stand corrected, he just docked."

"Then we need to go meet him," Linda said and they headed for the docking bay the Normandy always docked at. They managed to catch him before he passed them.

"Commander, my wife and I were wanting to speak with you..."

~oOo~

The cries of a baby filled the room, cries for her mother. Harry held his daughter, standing and bouncing his arms and swaying on his feet. Linda had complications during the baby's birth, she didn't survive sadly.

"Harry?" Shepard stood at the door of the room, Joker next to him.

"This better be good Commander," Joker warned and he gimped over to Harry, seeing the baby girl.

"They said she has a case about as bad as yours Joker, its worth it," Shepard assured him.

"She's cute, I'll give her that," Joker said, he reached out to take the baby and he sat down on the couch in the room.

~oOo~

Shepard shoved flaming bits of the ceiling out of the way, towards the sound of a crying baby. He saw Rebecca safe under a table.

"Joker I got her, her father wasn't so lucky," Shepard said and saw the remains of Harry laying nearby, his clothes burning.

"Shit...What are we going to do about her, Shepard?" Joker asked over the com. Shepard picked Rebecca up and she quieted down.

"I don't know, right now we have to save anybody we can from the colony, hang tight, I'll be back soon." Shepard stood with Rebecca cradled in one arm and his pistol in his other hand and he made a run for it back to the shuttle.

~oOo~

"We did all we could Joker, at least Rebecca is safe now," Shepard said. Joker was holding Rebecca in his arms while he sat in the flight chair.

"She needs medical care for her bones, its all focused in her legs, kinda ironic if you ask me. I bet she and I will be great friends when she gets older. I can teach her all the tricks about dealing with creaky legs," Joker chuckled a little and smiled down at Rebecca.

"You seem to have a bit of fondness for her Joker. Going soft are ya?" Shepard teased.

"Hey! When you can't walk without worrying about breaking a bone then we'll talk. All that matters is that Becca is safe and we do something about it. The only threats right now are raiders and slavers. Shouldn't be too hard to take care of her right?"

"That depends Joker, you have the Normandy to take care of as well as Becca."

"Hey I got this, and Dr. Chakwas can help me out. She went through med school, she knows a thing or two about babies and kids. Can we make a stop at the Citadel before going anywhere else Commander? I need to talk to Chakwas about what to get for Becca."

* * *

**Soon as I finish chapter 1 I'll post it. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok, here's the first real chapter. Sorry to keep you guys waiting! Enjoy!**

* * *

**18 years later**

Gun shots could be heard in the Spectre Area of the Citadel.

"C'mon Becca! You shoot better then that!" Shepard encouraged Rebecca who threw down her pistol, leaned against her crutch and exhaled.

"I'm out of it today, Shepard, I give up," Becca sighed. She adjusted one of her leg braces over her pants, grabbed her other crutch, brushed a strand of brown hair away from her blue eyes, and started out of the shooting range.

"Whoa, Becca hold up a sec. You ok kid?" Shepard asked and Becca shook her head.

"No, Shepard, I'm not. I can't do any of this shooting stuff, I'm not cut out to be a soldier, my legs decided that fate long ago," Becca said and Shepard patted her back.

"Go up to the Commons, Joker's up there with EDI," Shepard said and Becca nodded before heading off.

She headed out and to the elevator, pressing a few buttons and the elevator started down for the Commons. Soon as she arrived, Becca looked around for Joker and spotted him sitting on a bench. She headed over and sat down next to him.

"Becca! I was just thinking about you kid. How was shooting with Uncle Shepard?" Joker laughed.

"Terrible...I can't aim today. I'm not cut out to be a soldier," Becca said and she laid her head on his shoulder. Joker wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her gently, rubbing her arm.

"Don't let it get to you, I had the problem at one point too. You just need to figure out what it is you're good at. Took me a while to find what I could do and became the best damn helmsman in the Alliance fleet. You're parents were colonist, so not much can be taken out of that, you certainly aren't made for soldier life. Man that's a story."

"Right...you've told me the story, doesn't hurt to hear it again." Joker smiled at Becca.

"Being colonists they weren't military. When your parents learned that you had Vrolik's Syndrome, they knew about the last one born with it. Me. So bing bang boom, they got a hold of Shepard and told him that they wanted you to be involved with me because our cases are pretty much the same, pretty sever. We couldn't wait until you were born, your parents were great, they were happy to have their first kid, but things didn't go so well. Your mom didn't make it through the birth, few weeks later after being home with your dad, the colony was raided and I got the Normandy there as quick as she could fly and just about shoved Shepard into the shuttle to save you and anybody else that survived. Soon as you were on the Normandy I took care of you with the help of Dr. Chakwas considering I can't walk right. I'm pretty much your dad, the Normandy crew is your family, and we love you for who you are." Becca sighed and looked up at EDI who stood close by.

"Eighteen years and EDI still scares me," Becca said and she grabbed her crutches and stood up. "Can you lend me some credits for food?" Joker smirked and shook his head. "Please? Please Daddy?" Becca teased and laughed.

"Alright alright, but you know the drill," Joker said and used his Omni tool and transferred one hundred credits to Becca's account. She smiled and kissed Joker's cheek before going off to the food area and bought a regular old cheeseburger and a hamburger, real ones. She stared at the two plates and sighed, moving one of the burgers onto a single plate when Joker came up behind her and took the plate before Becca had to figure out how to move it.

"Thanks," she said and they gimped over to a table and sat down.

"Hey, I don't like seeing my girl struggle," Joker said and he ruffled her hair before biting into the burger and moaning at the taste.

"Did you just...?" Becca laughed as Joker waved her off.

"I kick you in the shin if you don't keep your mouth shut." Joker pointed at Becca before taking another bite. She laughed again.

"You'd break your foot in the process Joker!"

"Yeah yeah, we don't win either way. You know, growing up around me, you're snarky kid, I like that."

"I don't know if two jokers is good or bad." They looked up at Shepard with his arms crossed.

"Well look who it is, the hardass," Becca said.

"Very funny, how we doing Becca?" Shepard asked and she shrugged.

"Ok I guess, could be better though."

"Hey, why don't we head over to the apartment, play a few films, hang out for a bit, you and me kiddo," Joker said and Becca smirked.

"Yeah, why not? Wouldn't hurt to get off the ship for a while," Becca said. They finished their food, chatting with the Commander for a while before heading over to a beautiful apartment complex. It was very spacious and perfect for all of Shepard's allies if they were there.

"Pretty cool huh?" Joker asked. Becca looked around with amazement. She couldn't believe how big it was.

"This is unbelievable. I thought apartments were all of a kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, and small living room. How many bedrooms are there?" Becca asked.

"More than you think. Its easy to get lost in here. Here." He led her to the kitchen and pulled out a can of soda and led her back to the living room, setting it down on the coffee table and heading back to the kitchen. Becca looked around a bit before sitting down and grabbing the soda. It was a clear soda, which is all she drank. She opened the can and drank a mouthful before setting it down and looking around. Joker came back, sitting down next to her and setting a bottle of beer on the table.

"Really?" Becca asked.

"What? I need it after all the crap that's been going on," Joker said.

"What crap?"

"Ah don't worry about it, just an issue with some slavers."

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Joker sighed.

"They're the same ones that killed your dad eighteen years ago."

"Damn..." Becca exhaled and laid her head back. "Great, so what you trying to find the leader and kill him?"

"Yeah pretty much. Becca I want his life to end, he's after everyone who's part of that colony. He probably didn't know about you, but he will soon enough. Its just the matter of keeping you safe from him." Becca curled into Joker's side and he wrapped an arm around her. "You'll be ok kid, you're tough. You've been fighting against Vrolik's Syndrome for a long time, even if medicine today can't cure it. Eighteen years and they still can't cure it, who the hell knows." He stood back up and started a film, Becca smiling when it started.

Halfway through the film, Becca had gotten her feet up on the couch and was leaning against Joker, only to fall asleep on him. Joker looked down at her sleeping face, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

His thoughts ran through the past eighteen years, remembering when Becca was born. Her leg braces, her first steps, meeting the different alien races Shepard allied with over the few years he had been the Commander of the Normandy. Her first round at the shooting range with Shepard.

_She's cute I'll give her that._

_These'll help you walk, you won't have to worry too much about breaking a bone._

_You got this kid, I'm right here to catch you if you fall._

_Wrex and Grunt are Krogan. Liara and Samara are Asari, Tali is a Quarian, Kolyet is a Drell, Garrus is a Turian, and you can't forget your friendly Salarians._

_Way to go Becca, you handle that pistol really well._

Joker's thoughts were interrupted when his comm beeped and he tapped it.

"How's Becca doing?" Shepard asked.

"Sleeping," Joker whispered.

"I take it she isn't aware her birthday is coming up in a few days?"

"Not a clue, she's so distracted by everything else, she's turning nineteen and I haven't had to worry about any teenage boys in those many years."

"Right, like any teenage boy would hurt her when her adoptive family is the Normandy crew and her Uncle is the Commander Shepard," Liara chimed in. Joker had forgotten Shepard called up his friends for Becca's party. They had been playing it off as "official Alliance business."

"Hey Liara, so who's keeping her busy the next few days?" Joker asked.

"We all are, Garrus wants to take her shooting," Shepard said. "Same place he took me before we fought the Reapers."

"What he's gonna throw cans and have her shoot a two handed gun with one hand?"

"Actually, she's getting her new braces early," Garrus pipped up.

"Oh come on Garrus! That's the special gift from me to her since I practically raised her these eighteen, almost nineteen years," Joker whispered harshly.

"Fine fine, it'll still be fun though, I know she's not meant to be a soldier, but I know she misses Uncle Garrus." Joker held back a laugh, trying to not wake Becca. All of Shepard's friends had fallen for Becca since they met her, which had been for her tenth birthday. Hearing so much about the girl with Vrolik's Syndrome and being adopted by someone who knew the pain, they just had to.

"You taking her when she wakes up Garrus?"

"I guess I could take a few minutes from calibrations to spend some time with her." Garrus chuckled and Joker simply smiled. He looked down when Becca shifted.

"Kid's waking up, I'll get back to you guys in a bit." Joker pulled his hand off his ear and smiled at Becca as her eyes fluttered open. "Have a nice nap?" Becca smiled.

"Yeah, sorry, Joker," she mumbled and stretched her arms up. She inhaled sharply and Joker's breath caught when they heard something pop. "Shit that was my elbow."

"Careful kid." Becca lowered her arms carefully and took a minute to straighten and bend her arm a few times.

"Ok, its fine, phew."

"Wouldn't want to keep you from spending the rest of the day with Garrus now would you?" Becca beamed.

"Seriously? Yes! I missed him."

"Then let's go." Joker stood, helped Becca up, and they headed out to the dock the Normandy was on. Becca and Joker stepped out of the elevator and Garrus' face lit up when he saw her.

"There she is!" Garrus said and hugged Becca around her shoulders. "Man, you really fit now, absolutely beautiful."

"Garrus," Joker warned.

"I'm just saying, there's a huge age difference, Daddy Joker, and you know I have a son," Garrus noted.

"Right, what was his name again? Serlus?"

"Oh I remember him, he was at my tenth wasn't he?" Becca asked.

"Yes, he was," Garrus confirmed.

"Alright, have fun," Joker smirked and patted Becca's shoulder before limping off to the ship. Becca and Garrus watched him walk off before Garrus opened the car door for Becca.

"How much do you remember about Serlus?" Garrus asked and Becca shrugged as he helped her in, throwing her crutches into the back seat.

"I know he busted my knee cause he wasn't able to blow the candles out," Becca snorted.

"Right, I remember that. Still have the scar?"

"Hell yeah I do." Becca pulled her left leg brace off carefully and rolled her pants leg up, revealing the very pale scar tissue on her knee.

"Damn, any new ones?"

"Yeah there's this one on my calf." Becca ran her finger over the said scar, shaped a lot like a seven.

"Could get that inked and have the N7 on your calf." Garrus chuckled and Becca laughed.

"Joker would kill me!"

"You should still get it though, turn a scar into ink, I had my stuff replaced." Garrus ran a talon over the blue paint on his face over scars.

"Right, you should tell me that story again, how you got the scar, your adventures as Archangel." Garrus chuckled.

"Alright, on the way." He started the car and they headed out over the Citadel.

* * *

**Yes Garrus has a son. Let's just say his "mate" won't make any appearances, you'll know why soon. Please review! I'll post as I finish. See you guys next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Guess who's back from a week long trip to Florida! I got a little sun and a LOT of work done on StB so please, enjoy the new chapter. Also, thanks go out to 19baby94 for favoring and following the story and me. I know I shouldn't be thanking someone for following me or whatever, but it means a lot to me. Alright I'll let you get to it**

* * *

Becca stared out the window as Garrus drove the car through the Citadel, only to stop and land it on a beam that was pretty secluded. Becca could see another Turian standing on the beam with two sniper guns in his hand.

"Took you long enough old man," The turian joked and Garrus waved him off as he got out and went around to help Becca.

"I can catch up with my girl if I want to," Garrus retaliated. Serlus shook his head at his father and Becca.

"You brought the cripple to shoot?" he asked.

"Yeah to shoot you, Serlus," Becca teased and the three of them laughed.

"Damn, it's been way too long, Becca," Serlus said and he walked to Becca as she and Garrus headed for him. Becca hugged the younger Turian with one arm, keeping her crutch supported by her other hand.

"It has been, so, let's do this," Becca challenged and she pulled her pistol from her hip.

"Not the best thing for long range shooting but it works. Serlus, set me up," Garrus commanded.

"On it, Dad," Serlus pulled away and ran over to the bucket of empty cans and tossed Garrus one of the snipers.

Becca sat sideways in the driver's seat of the car while she watched the turian father and son throw and shoot cans. In the back of her mind she wondered what it would have been like if she and her own parents had done things like that. She sighed as she watched, wishing she could join in on the fun. Becca looked down at her legs, lifting one up slightly and turning it to look at it from different angles before letting it fall back to place, ignoring the sting of pain on the bottom of her foot. Becca looked up and turian legs came into her view. She looked up at Garrus and smiled.

"Wanna give it a try? You've got your support right here," Garrus patted his arm and smirked. Becca shook her head with a smile on her face before standing up. Using Garrus for support, she limped over to where Serlus stood with one of the snipers and handed it to her.

"You've shot one of these right?" Serlus asked and Becca shrugged.

"A few times, that's for sure," she said and shouldered the weapon. Serlus grabbed one of the cans and prepared to throw it. "Go!" Serlus launching it and Becca eyed it as it came into the scope before shooting and only grazing it. "Damn."

"Good try," Garrus said and Serlus shrugged.

"Lemme try again," she pleaded and nodded to Serlus. She aimed again and nodded. Serlus threw the can and Becca stared for a moment before dropping the sniper in her left hand, pulled her pistol with her right and shot the can right out of the air. "Pistols, who would've guessed?" Garrus and Serlus laughed.

"Any other great ideas, Dad? We're almost out of cans," Serlus pointed out and Garrus put a claw to his chin, thinking.

"I'm not entirely sure, I do wanna head back to the ship. Becca you still have no clue what you're good at right? How about we try what I'm pretty good at," Garrus said and Becca held back a laugh.

"Calibrations?" she asked and she and Serlus busted out laughing.

"Ha ha very funny. Let's head back," Garrus chuckled and he helped Becca into the car before they headed back. "So you've tried the different guns, but the recoil breaks bone. You don't have potential to be a biotic so that's out of the question. But you haven't tried tech stuff."

"That's right I haven't. I never thought about that. I mean, if Joker could actually walk around the right way, he'd probably be a techy. But how will I know if that's the thing for me?" Becca asked.

"There'll be that click in your brain and you'll know what to do. It was the same thing for me, like father like son," Serlus grinned.

"Only you figured it out on a pathetic pistol, I've been working on the Normandy stuff since I met Shepard. Those wires can be a hell of a problem if you're not careful," Garrus chuckled.

"Hey that only happened once, wires and mandibles don't mix." Becca laughed, thinking about a bunch of the wires from the Normandy wrapped around Serlus' mandibles. Garrus landed the car and Serlus helped Becca out before the headed for the ship. Making sure to avoid the crew deck, they headed down to the armory.

"Ok, Becca, I know I called Serlus pathetic for getting the tech click on a pistol, but its a good starter," Garrus said. He rolled a chair over to the upgrade table and set a scorpion pistol down in front of Becca. Becca sat down and stared at the pistol.

"I have no clue what to do," she sighed.

"Just wait a moment, it took me forever to figure out what to do," Serlus said and he patted her shoulder. Garrus put a few tools down in front of her and she stared puzzled for a moment. She picked up one of the tools and began to fiddle with the pistol for a moment. Garrus and Serlus watched as she managed to mess around for a moment.

"Wait I think I have something. Garrus get me some of those upgrades," Becca requested and Garrus dropped different objects that could upgrade the pistol. "Let's see, blast radius, scope, larger magazine, hmmm." Becca got to work attaching the few upgrades before admiring her work.

"Wow, what's on it?" Garrus asked and he took the pistol from her hands.

"Has a higher blast radius, there's a scope, the magazine is larger, and there's more power in the shots," Becca said and she smiled, crossing her arms.

"We need to try this out," Serlus exclaimed and Becca shrugged.

"Shepard could get someone into the Spector shooting range, that's about it," Becca noted.

"How about you take this to Shepard and have him test it out? He's had more than just a pistol explode in his face, I'm sure he can handle it," Garrus suggested and Becca nodded. She stood up, holstered Scorpion on her hip, and headed up to Shepard's quarters. Becca knocked on the door before it opened and Shepard stood there.

"Hey kiddo, whatcha got there?" Shepard asked. He pointed to the pistol.

"Upgraded Scorpion, I did it myself, can you be the first one to test it?" Becca asked and she held it out to him.

"Yeah sure, we'll go down to the shooting range, though its not a normal pistol, so you'll need armor."

"I have no idea how that'll work with my leg braces."

"Not a problem, Dr. Chakwas helped design armor with built in leg braces, they should help support you better while on the field."

Becca and Shepard headed out of the ship and to the shooting range. After helping Becca into her white armor with black accents and sky blue detail, they headed in. Shepard turned when he stood at the counter and looked at Becca who was attempting to support herself with the wall.

"Becca, you're fine, just step carefully and you'll be ok," Shepard said.

"Not that easy Shepard, I've relied on my crutches for so long, I'm afraid," Becca whimpered.

"You're ok kid, c'mere." Becca managed to limp over and she waited for Shepard. He checked the clip before looking through the scope. "Scope works." Becca nodded. Shepard aimed before shooting. The orb hit the middle target before exploding and hitting the other two targets on either side of the middle one. "Woah! Becca, this it a great pistol, good work kid." Becca smirked before taking Scorpion and aiming at the targets. She emptied the clip and smirked at Shepard.

"Barely any recoil, that's great," she smiled.

"First upgrades and its a success, good job kid." Shepard patted her back before they headed out and removed armor.

"I think I'll keep this pistol, with some training maybe I could go on the field with you?" Becca begged, giving Shepard her signature puppy eyes that nobody on the ship could resist. Shepard shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Maybe, Joker might disapprove though."

"Damn, I forgot about him. Crap what am I gonna tell him?"

"I'll do it if it makes you feel any better."

"No, he raised me, he's pretty much my father, I have to tell him myself."

"Joker's pretty laid back, you should be ok, he'll worry about you the whole time on your first few missions, but nothing too bad, if he lets you anyway." They came to the docking bay where the Normandy was. Becca exhaled and Shepard wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You got this kid." They boarded and Becca headed to where Joker sat in his chair.

"Joker? Can we talk?" Becca asked. Joker turned his chair around and smiled at Becca.

"Yeah kid, what's up?" Joker asked.

"I mentioned it to Shepard earlier, he's thinking, with your knowing, that I go out on the field soon." Becca prepared for the worst. Joker was surprised. So many things were going through his head, his little girl wanted to go into the danger with Shepard.

"I don't know how I feel about that kid," Joker grimaced.

"Jeff, I believe with the right training and equipment, Becca would be a fine addition to the field team," EDI piped up from her spot next to him. "With the correct support for her legs and enhanced armor, there would be minimum damage adding on her shields. I believe Becca is a technology expert, her shields would be enhanced with her knowledge."

"EDI I only just started with tech stuff, I have no clue how shields would work for me."

"I am aware of this." Becca narrowed her eyes at the AI before looking at Joker.

"So?"

"Its a bit of a stretch, but I'm here to support your choices. You're an adult now, you do what you wish," Joker said.

"You're making it sound like you don't care," Becca sighed.

"What? No, Becca, believe me I'm scared out of my pants right now. For the record I would prefer to keep you safe, have you do something else, but its what you want since you've grown up in a military environment, I should've expected this. How do you feel about this though?"

"Honestly? I'm terrified. One wrong step, one wrong hit, and it could go bad."

"Don't worry too much about it, Becca. You still have plenty of time before you should start."

"Thanks. Hey Joker?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being the father I lost eighteen years ago." Joker smiled and nodded before turning his chair around. He waited for Becca to limp off before he let the single tear fall from his eye.

"Jeff? Is something wrong?" EDI asked.

"No," Joker sniffled. "No, everything is, just perfect. Becca is...by far the best kid I could ever have raised. She is such a fighter, she doesn't let anything stop her from being who she wants to be. And that's exactly what I wanted from her, a strong woman who doesn't let something like hollow bones stop her from being snarky and strong and just, so much more than a weak little girl who relies on everyone to do things for her."

"I do not understand why you are crying, Jeff. I thought tears were associated with sadness and particles that irritate the eye."

"Its happy tears, EDI. Happiness basically overflows and it can't be contained." Joker wiped the tears away and cleared his throat. "I'm proud to have been the one to raise Becca. If her parents never got a hold of Shepard, she probably would've been lost to the slavers. Growing up around the Normandy, its made her tough."

"That is a metaphor, correct?"

"Yes, EDI, its a metaphor." Joker rolled his eyes playfully and smiled at EDI. She smiled back before returning to her duties. Joker prepared to leave the docking bay and the Citadel in general, time for a scouting mission, they still had a group of slavers to find. Slavers that threatened his little girl's life.

* * *

**Yup, Becca's an expert with upgrades now. Got to spend a little time with Garrus and his son, Serlus.**

**Please review! See you guys next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3, managed to finish it so here it is. Hope you guys whats going on right now. I'll let you guys get to it.**

* * *

Now that she knew her talent, Becca was always down in the Armory with any unwanted guns and upgrades and she worked on them, making the guns much more valuable and selling them for a higher price. Shepard was always her tester, making sure the upgrades worked on the guns before selling them and transferring 75% of the credits to Becca's account. They had discussed how funds would work when the gun was sold, because Shepard or whoever had acquired the weapon and the upgrades, they deserved part of the pay.

Today, after waking up and enjoying a big breakfast made by James, Becca was working on upgrading Garrus' M-99 Saber sniper. Deciding she wanted to try out other guns, she offered to upgrade the team's arms and boy was she busy. Just about everyone wanted upgrades and Becca was happy to work. She was still in the middle of working when Liara had joined her in the armory.

"Hey Liara, how are things?" Becca asked. She pulled the safety goggles from her face and turned the blowtorch off.

"Everything is great, Becca. Is that Garrus'?" Liara asked.

"Yeah, upgraded scope, larger magazine, higher impact damage, and a special upgrade Shepard managed to find. Flaming rounds."

"Wow."

"Yeah, though its only for tech experts for safety reasons, don't need someone burning themselves when they can't control them." Liara smiled before pulling up another chair and sitting in front of Becca. "Something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to spend some time with you today, I'm not going to be here forever you know," Liara said and Becca shrugged.

"Yeah you're right, so what should we do?"

"I was hoping you would join me in my office." Becca narrowed her eyes before looking back at her uncompleted work.

"Let me finish up here first then we'll go up." She turned back to her workbench and handed Liara a pair of safety goggles. "Hang out for a bit, please." Liara smiled, pulled the goggles on, and nodded to Becca who pulled her own safety glasses on and turned the blowtorch back on.

~StB~

Becca looked around Liara's small office. From what she was told, it used to be Miranda's office back when Shepard was focusing on the Collectors. When he had to deal with the Reapers head on, Liara had taken over.

"Very convenient. Your own little space to work on stuff, Mr. Shadow Broker," Becca teased.

"Ha ha very funny," Liara smiled. Becca plopped down onto the bed and smiled back. She jumped when the VI known as Glif appeared out of nowhere.

"Welcome back Dr. T'Soni. I have been waiting for your return," the drone said.

"Hello Glif, say hello to Becca," Liara said and she started booting up machines.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Ms. Solis, my files tell me a lot about you. Vrolik's Syndrome as severe as Mr. Moreau, born on a colonist planet, grew up on the Normandy due to slavers killing the colony-"

"Glif! That's enough," Liara snapped and the VI went silent.

"Liara its fine, its just a VI, it doesn't understand, unlike an AI does for the most part. Didn't the Geth learn how to feel for themselves?" Becca asked.

"Something like that, I would've loved to learn more about the Protheans though."

"So I've been told, how much info do you have about the Protheans anyway?"

"Very little. They were the ones who created the Citadel and the Crucible that was used to stop the Reapers."

"How'd he do it?"

"Pardon?"

"How did Shepard do it?"

"He never told me, he never told anyone. All I know is they found him in the Citadel after the Crucible was destroyed and it took months to revive him." Becca grimaced before looking towards the terminal that was blinking. Becca stood without her crutches and limped over to the terminal to look at the messages.

"Hey Liara? What's this Project Terrible Monster?" Becca asked.

"Oh that's just a recreation of a skeleton of a Harvester in a museum. They managed to find a Reaper Harvester, which they're displaying with all the Reaper Creatures from the war."

"Wow, historical site for all this, lovely." Becca smirked before limping back to the bed and sitting down. Liara continued checking a few things for a moment before sitting down next to Becca.

"So, any males that peak your interest?" Liara asked and Becca blushed.

"Maybe and I stress that maybe, one certain boy."

"Who might that be?"

"Maybe, Serlus."

"Garrus' son?"

"Yeah, he's uh...he has no clue. And I doubt he even believes in interspecies relationships. I know Garrus and Tali had been together for a while before Garrus returned to Palavin. I think Tali said it wasn't working out since they were on different planets and had duties to their planets so they split it off and stayed as friends."

"That is very true, you never know if Serlus will say no or not. From what I have experienced in my many years, it takes time to form a relationship with someone else."

"I figured as much, thanks Liara."

"Of course, now, I have been wondering for a while, would you mind if I experimented with something?"

"Depends." Becca narrowed her eyes.

"Hairstyling. Human hair is so interesting and can be manipulated into so many different styles, unlike Asari scalps." Liara smiled sheepishly.

"Oh of course, Liara! I never do anything with my hair, even with all the stuff I have to style it. Let me go grab everything and I'll let you experiment, the externet should have different ways of doing stuff." Becca stood up with her crutches and headed out of Liara's office. She headed into the female crew quarters and scanned the shelves before she found her stuff and returned to Liara's room. Only, Becca was surprised to see Samara there as well, chatting with Liara.

"Hello, Rebecca," Samara greeted.

"Hey Samara, what brings you here?" Becca asked. She never said anything about Samara calling her by her full name, for someone as calm and collected like her, Becca understood.

"I heard there was a little get together and hairstyling going on. I have not had a chance to spend quality time with my own daughters, I wish to spend time with the closest thing to a daughter that I have." Becca smiled and handed the case of hair supplies to Liara before sitting down on the bed.

To all of Shepard's close friends, Becca was like their niece, granddaughter to Dr. Chakwas, and sister to Grunt. Between their years, both of them were just getting out of their teenage years. As Becca thought about this while Liara began brushing through her hair, she figured after this, she would search for Grunt and possibly Wrex and spend time with the Krogan males. They always did have a soft spot for her, maybe it was the fact she had Vrolik's Syndrome and was snarky like Joker.

~StB~

After almost two hours of hair pulling and externet reading, Becca had a beautiful bun on her head. It was very complicated seeing as it was half braided and she had strands of hair hanging at the sides of her face to frame it. Fed through the bun were two steel rods with ocean blue gems at the top of each one.

"Wow, this is amazing," Becca gasped as she looked in the mirror Samara presented.

"I think if we practice enough, it won't take so long to do," Liara beamed. Becca nodded.

"I would definitely use this style for some special occasion. Keep a look out for other interesting styles, I'm gonna go search for Grunt, I miss the big guy." Becca pulled the rods from her hair and stood up. She made her way out of the room with her crutches and headed for the mess hall where she could see Grunt and Wrex arguing over who would get drunk faster on ryncol.

"Your young body can't take as much as mine can," Wrex challenged.

"Oh please, you were wasted WAY before I was during Shepard's party when fighting the Reapers." Grunt countered.

"Least I didn't pass out in the shower and talk in my sleep."

"Sharks!" Becca exclaimed and made the Krogan males jump. She laughed at them before they rumbled over to her, Grunt lifting her up and onto one of his shoulders.

"There she is, how's our fighter doing?" Wrex asked.

"Great, Liara and Samara had fun doing stuff to my hair, but I'm in need of time with the guys," Becca said and patted Grunt's head. She just noticed Wrex was holding her crutches, probably caught them before they hit the ground when Grunt picked her up.

"We heard you also know what you're good at," Wrex noted and Becca shrugged and nodded before dropping Scorpion into Grunt's free hand.

"Upgrading weapons. Did you two just get on the Normandy?" Becca asked.

"Yeah, it was a pain in the ass to get off Tuchanka, I left Bakara in charge until we return, have to keep our girl safe from slavers," Wrex responded. Becca nodded before steadying herself as Grunt shifted his weight.

"We're taking you somewhere special today, soon as we dock at the Citadel anyway," Grunt grinned.

"Why do I have a feeling this is gonna be something Joker would kill me for?" Becca asked.

"Because it just might be, but screw it," Wrex laughed and Becca shrugged.

"Alrighty then, but you two are facing his wrath, not me."

"Fine by us," Grunt stated. He slowly chuckled and Becca smirked at him.

"Sharks!" she exclaimed randomly and Grunt jumped.

"Where the hell do you even get that from?" Wrex asked.

"Shepard told me Grunt had shouted that while asleep in the shower," she answered and Grunt shrugged his other shoulder.

"What can I say? The stuff you see in drunk dreams is scary sometimes," Grunt defended and Becca laughed.

"I am not looking forward to that," she laughed.

"There's the brutes," Shepard said and they turned to him. "Shore leave you three, we just docked."

"Thanks Commander," Becca beamed and Grunt set her down carefully, Wrex slipping her crutches under her arms and the three of them headed out. "So what are you two planning?"

"You'll see," Wrex smirked. They led Becca through the Citadel for a while before coming to a familiar place. Becca had been in it a few times before, and now it looked like she'd be getting what she always wanted but was afraid to get because of Joker. Her N7 tattoo on her calf.

"Welcome to the Ink Spot, who's getting inked?" the man behind the counter asked.

"The lady is, and be careful, she's a Vrolik's Syndrome patient," Wrex warned.

"Where's it at little lady?"

"Left calf over a scar," Becca said. She was led to a cot and told to lay down as a woman covered in tats started setting up.

"Brave girl, getting a tat on your calf. What are you wanting?" the woman asked.

"The Alliance N7, real not omni," Becca answered.

"Anything special about it?"

"Yeah, I grew up on the Normandy and the scar is almost perfect for the tat."

"Alright, just the characters or want it all decked out with the black, white and red?"

"Decked out, make it a circle."

"Can do." Becca looked up when Grunt came into view and he undid the clasps on her leg brace and set it next to Becca's crutches before he was slid a stool and he sat down.

"It's gonna be painful Becca, you gonna be ok?" Grunt asked.

"I've gone through over three hundred breaks, I've come pretty close to having no feeling in my legs, I should be ok." Grunt nodded, but Becca still grabbed hold of his hand when she heard the little machine start up.

~StB~

It was a good hour before the machine was shut off. Becca's skin was red and irritated, but she felt almost nothing during the process. With a little help from Grunt, Becca stood before a mirror and looked at it, amazed to see just how well it covered the scar from a surgery.

"Wow, this is amazing, thanks a lot," Becca beamed and the tat girl, Terra, nodded.

"Hey no problem, you've got a story behind it and the scar, nice talking with you. Pop in anytime just to hang out," Terra said. Grunt transferred the credits before handing Becca her crutches and replacing her brace while she stood.

"There you go, kid, how's it look?" Wrex asked.

"It suites me, that's for sure," Becca beamed.

"Glad you like it, sis," Grunt laughed. Becca smiled at him before they headed out.

"Joker is gonna freak when he sees this."

"That pyjack won't do a thing to you, kid," Wrex laughed before lifting Becca to his shoulder, Grunt catching her crutches.

Nearby, a batarian watched the three of them, recognizing Becca right away.

"Hey, I found the girl, and news flash, she's with the Normandy crew. Spotted on the Citadel now with two krogan leaving the tattoo parlor. Orders sir?" A pause before the Batarian nodded, an evil smile on his face. He started off, the gears turning in his head.

* * *

**Feedback is appreciated! I'll see you guys next time.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yay fun stuff. Becca gets that tat she always wanted and gets to spend time with her two favorite krogan. Bit of a plot twist up next, hold onto your hats!**

* * *

"What do you mean you took her to get a tattoo?!" Joker exclaimed. He, Grunt, and Wrex were standing in the mess hall, Becca in the Med Bay for her usual check.

"I mean we took her to the tattoo parlor and paid to get her an N7 tattoo on her calf over an old scar she has," Wrex said.

"Why the hell would you do that?!"

"Calm down, its her birthday present from us," Grunt said.

"And how did that go?"

"Besides being terrified, she was fine," Wrex assured. Joker waved him off and limped into the Med Bay where Dr. Chakwas was strapping Becca's braces on.

"Hold up doc. Becca let me see," Joker demanded, crossing his arms.

Becca didn't hesitate, she rolled her pants leg up and stood with her crutches supporting her. She turned her back to Joker and his jaw dropped at the sight of the new tat. It was still fresh so the skin was irritated and red, but the work done on her leg was a lot like the work done a century ago.

"Not my idea, Joker. I just like to check out the work, not get my own," Becca said. Joker shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Its fine, kid, least it shows something special about your life," Joker said and he helped her sit back on the table before sitting next to her. "Next time, I'm taking you to get one." Becca smiled before wincing as Dr. Chakwas tightened the straps on her braces.

"Alrighty then, I'm going to sleep, its been a long day," Becca yawned before standing.

"You know where I am if you need me," Joker teased before poking her side.

"Yeah yeah, in my ear," Becca responded before laughing and heading out of the Med Bay.

"She's not a child anymore, Jeff," Chakwas reminded him.

"I know doc, but its the matter of her being my little girl, I worry about her," Joker sighed.

"I believe you worry so much about her is because she not only was raised by you, but she has a similarity that prevented her from being a kid, and prevents her from walking like you do."

"That would be Cerberus' doing and I refuse to take her to get her bones improved by them. Morons."

"I understand. Her new braces come in tomorrow, her birthday is in two days, focus on that. She will need to be occupied on her birthday so we can set up for the party."

"She and Tali need bonding time, I'll talk to her and see if she can come up with something." Joker and Chakwas exchanged smiles before he walked out and headed for the engineering floor where Tali was messing with stuff.

"Hello, Joker," Tali greeted, knowing he was there.

"I need a favor, day after tomorrow, Becca needs to be off the ship so we can set up for her party, do you mind?" Joker asked. Tali turned around and smiled.

"Not at all!" she beamed. Since the Quarians reclaimed their planet from the Reapers and made allies with the Geth, they had managed to strengthen their immune system, allowing them to be free of their environmental suits for the most part. There would be times they would need them, but they have improved over time.

"Thanks, Tali," Joker smiled before shaking hands with her and heading back to the bridge. He sat down and pressed a few buttons before Shepard walked in.

"Joker, set a course for Tuchanka, Wrex and Grunt need to head back for something," Shepard commanded and Joker saluted him.

"Aye aye, Commander." After a few moments of messing with the controls, the Normandy left the docking bay and headed for Tuchanka. Joker kept an eye on things before looking over at EDI.

He was grateful for what Shepard did to stop the Reapers, whatever it he did. Joker knew Shepard had sacrificed himself to either destroy the Reapers, control them, or make peace. They had talked about it, but it was a blur to the Commander. Shepard had taken control of the Reapers and sent them far into space where they would never return.

Out of nowhere, alarms went off and lights started flashing. Joker started furiously pressing buttons.

"What the hell is the problem? EDI?"

"I...I don't know, Jeff!" EDI panicked.

"Shit shit shit shit!" Joker muttered through clenched teeth. The ship vibrated before stopping altogether. "Oh you have got to be shitting me!" He looked over at EDI who had shut down, the Normandy was offline. "Communications are down, systems are down, everything...dammit, gotta figure out what-" Joker's chair was turned manually and before him stood a Batarian.

"Well well, looks like I found Daddy," the slaver chuckled. What he didn't notice was Joker reaching behind him before pulling a pistol, upgraded by Becca, from the small of his back and shot the Batarian in the head.

"Holy shit..." Joker breathed before standing and limping towards the War room where an evacuation hatch was. He crawled through the vents and came to the Crew Decks. He stood up with difficulty before freezing. A familiar scream echoing through the deck. "Shit, BECCA!" Almost running, Joker stopped before the female crew quarters and saw who was most likely the leader of the slavers standing over Becca with his foot on her leg.

"Come any closer and she's dead," the Batarian warned, a gun trained on Becca's head. What the Batarian didn't know was Joker had his pistol on him, hidden in the usual spot.

"What the hell do you even want with her? What do you want with her whole colony that you killed?" Joker demanded, keeping his hands in sight.

"Its her father I was after and anyone linked to him, thus the whole colony. She's part of it," the Batarian answered.

"She was a BABY when you killed the colony."

"I don't even remember anything my dad said, all I remember is stuff from here!" Becca pleaded, but was cut off when the Batarian shoved the muzzle of the gun at her head.

"Doesn't matter, you have links, they can get in contact with you about things," he growled. Joker took his chance and pulled the pistol from his back before shooting the Batarian's hand. "You little!" The Batarian rushed at Joker who lowered his gun before Shepard and Garrus appeared out of nowhere and took the shots to the Batarian who dropped dead.

"Damn, just in time Shepard. What took you so long?" Joker teased.

"Went to the heart of the problem, they got in through the shuttle bay. Making our way back up, how's the CIC?" Shepard asked.

"Clear besides the one I shot in the head." Shepard and Garrus laughed before turning their attention to Becca who managed to pull herself to sit.

"Damn that hurt..." she muttered. The three men rushed to her side, Garrus and Shepard pulling her up and onto the bed.

"You ok, kid?" Joker asked.

"Could be better, but I'll live for now. To think they managed to find me, I have no idea h-. Crap they probably saw me on the Citadel!"

"That explains a lot," Garrus noted. He turned when he heard Serlus calling him.

"Dad, thank the spirits you're alright. Commander? We good? Joker?"

"Just a few bruises," Shepard answered.

"Little freaked out right now," Joker exhaled.

"Becca?" Serlus' voice seemed to shake as he looked at her on the bed.

"Moron batarian broke my leg, probably shattered it," Becca groaned. He looked between Shepard, Garrus, and Joker.

"I'll stay and keep her safe," Serlus volunteered. "She's in no state to fight if that's the case right now."

"Oh no you don't, I'm not going anywhere. I can handle a pistol just as well as Becca can. Go with the Commander and your dad and get rid of these sons of bitches," Joker jabbed a finger into Serlus' chest before holding up his pistol.

"Whoa, that is really decked out, Becca's work?" Serlus asked.

"Yup," Becca beamed. "You guys go, we'll be fine." Shepard, Garrus and Serlus nodded before heading out, sealing the door behind them. Joker exhaled before sitting down next to Becca.

"Where's it hurt kid?" Joker asked.

"Whole leg, mostly just above my knee," Becca groaned. Joker laid a few fingers gently on her knee, only to have her flinch away. "Ah..." Joker pulled his hand away before undoing her brace and pulling it off. Carefully doing that and rolling up her pants leg, he could see the giant bruise forming.

"Damn, that's gotta hurt, and I thought breaking a bone from a bad step was bad. You've done that, you know how much it hurts."

"Yeah, that mean more surgery?"

"Sorry kiddo, there's no other option." Becca sighed.

"Ah well, it happens. So how's that pistol treating you?"

"Its great, would've been awesome if you had upgraded the M-8 Avenger that I used to cover Shepard during the Suicide Mission."

"On my list, but you know, the N7 Eagle is easier to use than the Avenger when it comes to emergencies."

"Yeah, yeah you're right." They looked up when the door unlocked. Becca and Joker trained their pistols on the door when it opened, seeing Shepard standing there.

"Its clear, the leader sent his lackeys to take Becca alive, clearly they failed because we're here," Shepard advised and Joker nodded, holstering his pistol along with Becca.

"Is Dr. Chakwas alright?" Joker asked. Said doctor came around the corner.

"I can handle myself just fine, Joker. Commander, help me out with Becca, if you would," Dr. Chakwas requested. She and Shepard went to either side of Becca and helped her stand before walking her to the Med Bay. Joker followed, assuring Becca that she would be just fine before leaving with Shepard.

"Joker? You ok?" Shepard asked.

"No, Commander, I'm really not. Surgery on Becca is super risky, even if it's Dr. Chakwas, I worry," Joker sighed. He shook his head and headed to where the AI core was and rebooted the ship, EDI coming back online.

"Hello Jeff, I apologise for my shut down, the batarians who boarded had cut the power to the core," EDI said.

"You're fine EDI," Joker sighed before limping back to the elevator and to the bridge, seeing EDI at work in the co-pilot seat. He sat in his chair, turning it to the controls and pulling up the security footage and watching it closely from every angle.

It was when he saw the Batarians had hacked the door to the shuttle bay from the outside that things had gone badly. They had taken Cortez out, James had been in the Mess Hall. They overpowered everyone from there until Joker came across the footage in the female crew quarters.

From the angle, the Batarian had entered and kicked Becca off the cot before pointing the gun to her head. He attempted to get her to talk, refusing, he smashed her leg. That was when Joker had entered and he knew what happened afterwards.

"What links could Becca have that could expose these Batarians?" Joker asked himself. He exhaled before heading for the Citadel, Dr. Chakwas would need extra help if need be, until then, she would be working on stabilizing Becca's bones.

Soon as the ship docked, doctors from the hospitable ward boarded and wheeled Becca out. Joker watched for a moment before exhaling and heading for the Conference Room. He sat on the table, putting his elbows on his knees and his hands together, deep in thought. So many things could go wrong during Becca's surgery.

"Why did that son of a bitch have to hurt her? And so close to her birthday," Joker mumbled. He put his face in his hands and exhaled, fighting the urge to tear up.

EDI and the Normandy meant a lot to him, but they both could be repaired if they were damaged big time. Becca however, wasn't a machine or an AI, she was a living, breathing, human being.

Becca was the world to him, and she was irreplaceable.

* * *

**Oooo, major twist huh? Alright, I'll be working on Chapter 5 now. See you guys next time.**


	6. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the deley everyone, I lost my touch for a while and had no motivation to do this. But I'm back now with a new chapter. I'll let you all get on with it.**

* * *

It felt like it was forever when Joker finally heard anything about Becca, he was sitting in the waiting room when one of the doctors, a Salarian, walked out and towards him. He was looking at a chart when he looked up at Joker.

"Mr. Moreau? You are Rebecca's guardian? I had no idea, well she's perfectly fine, surgery went well, even with her usual problems. We also have found that she had a slight reaction to turian skin, it was actually quite interesting. Her body appears to be able to tolerate it, unlike the usual allergic reactions when ingesting. Even inhaling stray flakes causes the reaction, though she's just fine. I'd say if she has interest in a turian, there is nothing to worry about," The doctor said and Joker nodded.

"Thank you, will she be able to return to the ship?" Joker asked.

"She will need a few hours to recover from the anesthetic, but afterwards, just make sure she rests before doing too much."

"Can I see her?" The Salarian nodded and led him to where Becca was resting, her leg bandaged up and an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth.

"She is still very weak, give her time," the Salarian whispered before leaving them. Joker brushed a strand of Becca's hair from her face and she opened her eyes weakly, looking very tired.

"Hey kiddo, everything went well, you're on your way to recovery, and in a few hours they'll let you go and you can sleep on the ship," Joker whispered to her and she gave him a weak smile. He sat down on her bed, though she reached for him and he laid down next to her. She snuggled close to him and sighed. Joker smiled down at her, missing this feeling, just laying with her close to him. Since she turned thirteen, they would do this before she went to bed. Six years without it, Joker was happy to lay like this again.

It was probably a good hour passed when the door opened again and Shepard walked in. Joker fought a yawn, getting tired himself.

"How's she doing?" Shepard asked.

"She needs a few hours to recover from the surgery, by the time visiting hours are over, she'll be out, I'm gonna need help getting her back to the ship," Joker said and Shepard smiled.

"Not a problem, Joker. Becca had a rough ride, she'll need a lot of sleep until tomorrow."

"Shit that's...did they come in?" He glanced at Becca when he paused.

"Yeah, everything is ready, we'll just have to set up while she sleeps." Shepard didn't let Joker's sigh go unnoticed. "Something wrong?"

"Its so close to a special day and she has to spend it with broken bones."

"Don't worry too much about it, it'll be nothing but a happy day for her, too bad she and Tali won't be going out tomorrow."

"Is Jack coming?"

"I haven't heard anything from her."

"Typical, she doesn't even know Becca, just for the fact that she refuses to return to the ship for a bit or even to the Citadel."

"I'll take a look and see if I got anything from her." Joker nodded before looking down at Becca when she stirred. Her eyes opening again and Shepard came into view.

"Hey kiddo, Shepard's here." Becca turned her eyes to him and smiled weakly.

"How you feeling?" They laughed when Becca stuck her tongue out behind the oxygen mask. "Keeping it real, as always." Shepard rubbed her hand before nodding to Joker. "I've gotta go check a few things, I'll be back to help you get her back to the ship, Joker."

"Alright Commander, see you later."

~oOo~

True to his word, Shepard returned as Joker signed the release papers and they helped Becca to the ship and into the female crew quarters. After helping her lay down and replace her leg braces, they left her to sleep. Shepard stopped Joker before he walked off.

"Listen, Joker, she's basically your kid, organize this decorating with everyone, I'll be in my quarters if you need anything," Shepard said and Joker smiled.

"Aye aye Commander," Joker saluted before heading to the bridge and turning his ear comm on, knowing Becca didn't have hers in. "Alright everyone, whoever is helping out with Becca's party in a few hours, head on over to the bridge, I'm organizing this thing." After receiving responses, Joker turned to EDI. "EDI, I need a list started so everyone knows what they're doing with who."

"Of course, Jeff," EDI smiled and Joker pulled up his Omni Tool and received the blank sheet, EDI ready to type. Joker got a little more comfortable in his chair as everyone piled into the flight deck and bridge.

"First of all, I just wanna thank you all for coming on short notice to help out with Becca's party. This kid means everything to me since her parents died, and I know you all have a special link to her, be the guys she loves to tease, the girls who she needs to gossip with, or the brother she loves to be strong with." Joker looked at Grunt who hit his hands together. "Becca turns nineteen in only a few hours, so I want this to be the best party ever. So, we need the decorations, the entertainment, the food, the gift manager, and of course, the one to keep an eye on Becca in case she decides to wake up early. Tali, keep an eye on Becca, keep her occupied if she wakes up earlier than expected."

"Of course, Joker," Tali responded, giving him a lazy salute with a finger.

"James, you're good with food, manage the cooking."

"No problemo, comodin" James said.

"Wrex, Grunt, Liara, and Samara, handle entertainment, I'm sure two krogan can come up with stuff and two asari can lighten things up with some calming fun."

"Yeah, like that time at Loco's party before we took down the Reapers, that was trippy," James said and Liara rolled her eyes.

"Jeff, you are forgetting music," EDI pipped up.

"Shit I did, EDI?" EDI simply nodded, noting she would take care of it. "Everyone else, decorations, Dr. Chakwas can you handle the gifts since you're the expert on Becca's special gift?"

"I'll do my best," Dr. Chakwas said before Joker dismissed the group.

"So what are we going to do for music?" Joker asked, turning his chair towards EDI.

"I believe Becca has tastes for older rock music from a century ago and even older than that. Disturbed, Sleeping with Sirens, Black Veil Brides, AC/DC, Metallica, Iron Maiden and some country singers such as Luke Bryan, Florida Georgia Line, and Tim McGraw," EDI read off and Joker pulled down his Omni Tool and sighed.

"I never even knew the kid had a thing for music. We should play some of the stuff Glif played at Shepard's party."

"I believe I can get those from the VI itself, allow me to find all that I can in the next few hours and create a playlist for it."

"Thanks EDI, you're a life saver." EDI nodded, knowing it was a metaphor. Over the past few years, the AI had begun understanding human sarcasm and human nature in general. Joker nodded to himself before standing and heading around the ship.

James and a few other crew members were hard at work in the mess, streamers, balloons, and various other party decals were hung on the walls. Dr. Chakwas was storing any gifts in the AI core room, Joker could see the new leg braces for Becca and couldn't wait for her to wear them. They were made with the finest materials, thanks to help from an old friend, to help support her legs better. Samara, Liara, Wrex, and Grunt were having a blast with entertainment, getting ideas with Biotic shows and wrestling, and of course, the Asari came up with some fun small craft projects for anyone who prefered that. After checking on Tali, Joker headed back to the bridge where EDI had finished with music and was back to working on her usual checks on the Normandy.

"All that's left is to get a hold of a friend," Joker mumbled to himself and the Normandy left the Citadel before heading to the very edge of the galaxy, to a single small planet covered in lush green vegetation and great lakes. Joker patched into the frequency and waited for a moment before speaking. "Tigressa Colony, the Normandy is approaching, permission to land?"

"Permission granted, you know that, Joker. Welcome back to Terrakon, how's the Commander doing?" a female voice came through, Joker talked as he landed the ship.

"Doing great, listen, do you think the Chief of the Colony can take a few days away for a party?" Joker asked.

"Oh of course! I'll be there shortly," the female responded.

Joker landed the ship and he head the hatch open. He turned his chair around and stood, waiting for the decontamination process to end before the doors slid open and revealed a beautiful creature. A big cat, fur as white as snow, stripes as black as night, and delicate, yet powerful, striped wings on her back. Her right leg was silver, made of metal due to an injury many years ago.

"Been almost twenty years since I've seen this ship after the Reapers' defeat," the Tigressa said. Clipped to her right ear were three orange feathers with black stripes, the symbol of a leader.

"It has been long, listen, we're having a birthday party for Becca, she's a kid we saved from a slaver group and I raised her myself, she has Vrolik's Syndrome, just as bad as mine."

"Right, that's why you guys wanted the metals from Terrakon right? Get them made into new leg braces. That's really something special for her huh?"

"That who I think it is?" Shepard's voice asked. They turned to him and Joker smiled.

"Couldn't leave her out now could we?" Joker asked and the Tigressa walked up to Shepard.

"Good to see you Commander," she said.

"Good to have you back on the ship, Chief Cloudwisper Snow," Shepard chuckled.

"Thanks, Shepard, so what's this Becca like?" Cloudwisper asked.

"She's the heart and joy of the ship, everyone looks out for her and she's not afraid of danger, besides the slavers that broke her leg recently," Joker responded.

"Damn, I gotta meet this girl," Cloudwisper laughed.

"You're old spot is still there if you want to wait until Becca wakes up," Joker noted and Cloudwisper nodded her head.

"Thank you, Joker."

"Tali will alert when Becca's awake, be ready then." With that said, Cloudwisper headed for the elevator.

"Its good to have her back. So, Commander, did Jack reply at all?" Joker asked, turning to Shepard.

"No, I have no idea what it is, we might have to go to the Academy to figure out what's going on," Shepard sighed.

"Commander, don't. If she's not replying, it probably means she's busy dealing with the kids, don't worry about it." Joker limped back to his chair and returned the ship to orbit. After going through the Mass Relay, the Normandy docked at the Citadel and Joker sat, staring at the lights before him. It wasn't until he heard the sound of metal clanking on the floor did he actually look up.

"Joker?" Cloudwisper piped up behind him and Joker turned his chair around. Cloudwisper was sitting just in the doorway to the bridge. She appeared to be nervous about something, but that didn't stop her from speaking her mind. "I have to ask...is...is Becca going to be afraid to see me?"

"No way in hell will she be afraid. To tell you the truth, we've spoken highly of you, and because of you, the kid has a thing for white tigers," Joker assured her and he reached for something under the controls. He tossed it to Cloudwisper and it landed on the back of her metal paw. It was a simple thing, a stuffed animal, a white tiger. "I got her an old one a few years back, that's a new one for her."

"Wow, does she still have the old one?"

"She does." Cloudwisper smiled before taking the toy in her mouth carefully and setting it on Joker's lap before walking off. Joker hid it under the controls when the beep of the comm went off.

"Becca's awake," Tali announced.

"Alright everybody, let's do this," Joker responded, he smiled at the thought of Becca's face before heading down to the crew deck.

* * *

**Chapter 6 is in progress right now, I'll get it up as soon as possible. See you guys next time!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Wow it's been a while huh? Well I'm sorry for the delay. I have final exams coming up so I'll have time after those. And due to having a school laptop, the school was being stupid with some things *grumbles angerly* Moving on! Enjoy this new chapter that I worked hard to get done. I'm busting my tail to get chapter seven done as well! Enjoy!**

* * *

Becca rubbed her eyes as she yawned. The surgery had really worn her out, but she was ready to face another day on the ship. She grabbed her crutches and pushed herself up before heading out. The look on her face was priceless when the doors opened and she was assaulted with a loud "Happy Birthday, Becca!" She laughed and retreated back into the quarters a step before hobbling out and into Joker's arms.

"How long were you planning this?" She asked.

"For a while, kid. We wanted to give you something special, and I take it we did," Joker said and he turned towards Cloudwisper who smiled at Becca.

"You're kidding! You invited Cloudwisper?" Becca exclaimed before the said winged feline shrugged.

"I had a part in one of your birthday gifts," She noted.

The party was a huge hit afterwards. Everyone hung around the Mess Hall, eating, talking, and learning more from each other about how things were going around the galaxy.

Wrex's son, named after the great Salarian, Mordin, who helped cure the genophage, was a born warrior and running around like mad. He was only stood to Becca's waist, but everyone loved him all the same.

Bakara, Mordin's mother, had stayed behind to watch Tuchanka in Wrex's place. Becca had hoped she would come, but not everyone's a winner.

Not long after socializing, Joker sat Becca down in front of everyone and she started opening gifts. Upgrades from Garrus and Serlus, new armor pieces from Wrex, Grunt, and Mordin, some hair and makeup products from Liara, a head piece from Samara, a few models from the Citadel from James and Ashley, and complete surprise when she opened Joker's gift that was the white tiger stuffed animal.

"There's one more," Joker noted and Chakwas walked out of the Med Bay with a box. Becca lifted an eyebrow before taking the box and pulling the lid off. Her jaw dropped and she looked up at Joker then at Cloudwisper.

"This is the thing you took part in?" She asked.

"Yeah, the metal in those is the same stuff as my own leg," Cloudwisper lifted her said metal leg and smiled. Becca pulled the new leg braces from the box and gaped at them. "Much more durable, a lot more support, and best of all, after getting used to them, you wont need those crutches anymore, but since you had a bad break, wait until that heals." Becca held her arms open and Cloudwisper balanced her front paws on the armrest of the chair and Becca hugged the feline.

"Thank you, thank you everyone," Becca said and smiled.

"Let's get this cake out, yeah?" James asked and everyone agreed.

"I don't know how humans and other aliens can eat that stuff, the frosting is too sweet," Wrex noted. He held Mordin on his shoulder.

"Becca doesn't like sweet either, its a different kind of frosting," Joker assured him. Everyone ooed when James and Shepard brought the cake out. It was strawberry, but what was all over it was black frosting with a single red and white stripe along it, printed on it was the characters N7.

The crew sang happy birthday and clapped when Becca blew out the candles. She was in the middle of serving cake when she noticed Shepard put his hand to his ear and head out of the Mess Hall. She shrugged and continued to serve when Shepard came back with a surprise in tow.

"Heard there was a birthday today." Becca smiled at Shepard's girlfriend, Jack.

"Took you long enough," Joker huffed.

"Shut it, cripple, I had kids to deal with, they only just managed to let me go," Jack snapped and she held a box out to Becca. "Its not much, but I used it while we were fighting Reapers." Becca opened it and inside was Acolyte Pistol. She pulled it out and examined the weapon, aiming it at Grunt for the hell of it and smiled.

"Thanks, Jack. And thanks for making it," she said.

"I do what I can," Jack responded and Shepard handed her a plate with cake on it.

The party continued on and sure enough, entertainment means were a good idea. Only during this, did Becca realize Shepard had actually not gotten her a thing. She didn't want to mention anything though, it was only when a white box with holes in it and another box appeared in front of her. She looked up at Shepard who smiled and she opened the white one to find a brown space hamster in it.

"You didn't!" Becca exclaimed. She always loved the hamster in Shepard's quarters, she wanted one for herself. She opened the other box to find multiple small containers containing fish. "Shepard, you are amazing." Becca wrapped her arms around his neck as he hugged her.

"There's something else from Jack and I both," he added and Jack whistled. Out of nowhere a crimson varren and a silver and black varren ran to Jack. Following them were three small varren pups.

"Eezo and Silver had pups, take your pick," Jack stated and pointed to the pups.

"So not only do I get a hamster and fish, but a varren pup as well?" Becca asked and Shepard shrugged. The pups were a variety of colors. A red one like its father, a silver one like its mother, and a tan one with black stripes. "Gimme the silver one." Shepard picked up the wiggly varren and handed it to Becca. In turn, the pup licked her face.

"Looks like a strong healthy male," Wrex commented on the varren that Becca chose.

"I don't even know what to name him," Becca sighed.

"Nightstreak," Cloudwisper piped up. "Back on Terrakon, that was a name given to a fierce warrior who fought in the night."

"Makes sense, seeing as the Varren are used to dark places," Becca responded. "Oh shoot, that means I need supplies for all these pets."

"We covered that actually, there was one last thing we wanted to give you," Shepard said and looked at the whole crew. "From all of us." Becca looked up at Joker as he appeared next to her and dropped a key card on the table along with a booklet.

"Happy birthday, kid," he wished and Becca smiled.

"You got me my own apartment?" she asked and Joker nodded.

"It's close to the one that belongs to Anderson, so you can use that one if you want or your own. Its a decent size for these pets and everything for them is there already, along with a VI to take care of them."

"You guys are too much!" Becca exclaimed and hugged Joker.

The party continued with fun, food, and socializing, until the ryncol and other drinks came out, then the fun began. Becca didn't drink though, not wanting to face the morning afterwards, but she and Joker left the ship when things got a little out of hand. They headed to Becca's new place and was presented with a decent sized place with a few bedrooms.

"Its beautiful, perfect place to live," Becca said and sighed. "Is this you guys telling me to get out of the ship?"

"No, this is me telling you to stay here if you want to and not go out on missions with us. I know you've lived on the ship since we saved you, but this is a place for you to escape," Joker explained and Becca nodded.

"I understand. Its nice though, thank you."

"Anything for you kid."

~oOo~

The next morning was a bustle of activity. With the crew's help, they managed to get most of Becca's things to her apartment and her new pets settled in. It was only when she was settled did she actually relax after so much that had been going on. As a welcome home gift, Joker and Garrus pitched in and got Becca her own workspace for her upgrading skills.

Becca had been working to get her new pistol upgraded to her liking, when she realized this was a turning point in her life and she would need a degree before she could get a job. She didn't want to rely on the Normandy crew for much longer. Even though she learned her basics from the crew, she knew she needed to learn more. Becca looked at the box of her books for a moment before looking up at the crew.

"We're needed back on the Normandy, see you around, kid?" Joker asked and Becca nodded before hugging everyone goodbye.

Once her door was closed, Becca rolled the chair over to the box and right on top was a booklet for bioengineering college. Getting a doctorate would allow her to start research on something she always dreamed of: reviving a creature from a long ago past and making it a reality. Becca smiled and nodded. Every since Liara handed the booklet to her, she had been making her decisions and knew what she would do.

~oOo~

Once the Normandy docked on the Citadel, Becca sought out Joker and they went to lunch. Becca paid for their usual and they started eating. She was nervous about what she was going to discuss, but hoped things would go smoothly.

"We need to talk," Becca said bluntly and Joker stared for a moment with food in his mouth before swallowing, setting the burger down and leaning back. Becca pulled the booklet from the small of her back and slapped it on the table. "College. I wanna go there. I can't rely on you guys anymore." Joker stared for a moment, arms crossed, before he picked it up and looked through it.

"You're sure about that? How long are you planning on staying?" Joker asked.

"Enough for my doctorate then I'll try and get into a place to start."

"Sounds risky, and expensive. Let me cover you for your years at least...my final gift to you." Becca smiled at her adoptive father before hugging him.

"Ok...it's in another part of the Galaxy, so I might not see you very often."

"I don't care, I'll do what I can to stay in contact. We'll set you up with a message account so you can keep in touch." Becca nodded and they finished eating before heading to the Presidium. They walked around and looked at the different places before sitting before the Krogan memorial.

"I might actually miss this place when I leave," Becca mumbled and Joker chuckled.

"You might, but it'll be here when you wanna come back," Joker said and Becca shrugged.

"I should get back to the apartment, can't leave Nightstreak there by himself for long, poor thing will chew everything out of boredom," Becca stated and she stood.

They headed back to her apartment though, they were greeted with an unlocked door, evidence of hacking. Becca and Joker looked at each other before pulling their pistols, Becca leaning her crutches against the wall and they took cover on either side. Becca swiped the keycard in the device and the door opened. Joker looked around the corner before moving from cover and aiming into the room.

"Stay here," Joker whispered before entering the apartment. Becca waited for a moment before a gunshot echoed through the hall and Nightstreak appeared out of nowhere, cowering behind her. Becca froze up when she heard heavy footsteps heading towards the door. She took aim, waiting, only to see a Batarian exit the room and she pulled the trigger.

The Scorpion launched a baseball sized orb right in his face, forcing him away from her. Becca took a few tentative steps back before the mine exploded and the Batarian was no more. She exhaled, lowering her pistol before switching the safety on, putting it away, grabbing her crutches and entering the apartment. She searched for Joker, finding him in the kitchen with a towel pressed against his arm.

"Shit! Joker!" Becca rushed to him as best as she could and applied pressure on his hands.

"I'm ok, I'm ok. It's not that bad," he assured her.

"Stay here," Becca commanded and she hobbled to one of the cabinets in the kitchen and pulled a first aid kit.

"Never thought you would be prepared for that," Joker chuckled.

"You kidding? With my luck, I keep this around all the time," Becca stated and smiled before cleaning Joker's wound and wrapping it. "It was with me on the ship too, Dr. Chakwas helped me put it together."

"I don't know how I feel about you staying here, the Batarians are getting restless," Joker said and Becca grimaced.

"I need to focus on getting into this place, you worry about money stuff. I have a plan to keep safe here, don't worry. Everything will be fine."

* * *

**Ok, that's that. Hope you liked it! Chapter 7 is being worked on right now. Please give feedback so I know what you all think of it!**


	8. Chapter 7

**And here's chapter 7. I won't keep you guys long, but since I'm back on my ME kick, I'm working real hard with this. There's a bit of fluff in this chapter, hope you like it!**

* * *

"This is your great idea to stay safe?" Joker asked, gesturing to Serlus.

"Yes, Joker. That is exactly my idea, I can handle myself, my problem is being able to keep my defenses, so why not have someone stick around to help out. Garrus has his own thing to do, Wrex and Grunt are needed on Tuchanka, Liara is busy researching, Samara is busy with Justicar stuff, and Shepard, James, and Ashley are needed on the ship," Becca argued.

"Don't worry Joker, she's in safe hands, I promise," Serlus assured the pilot and Joker exhaled.

"I know what you're worried about. Joker, listen to me. I'm an adult, Serlus is as well, you can't shelter me forever. And even if it was what you're thinking, he'll be professional about this whole thing," Becca said and Joker nodded before hugging her.

"Alright, send me a message if you need anything from me," Joker said and Becca saluted him.

"Aye aye, Daddy," she laughed with the males before Joker left.

"Was he thinking...?" Serlus trailed off and Becca rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, he was. Which is not true." Although she said this, the blush could not be hidden on her face.

"Are you...blushing?" Serlus asked and Becca blushed even redder. Serlus chuckled. "Its a good look on you."

"Are you flirting with me?" Becca teased and Serlus shook his head at her.

"Don't even start, Joker would kill me if he found out we had something going on."

"He has no right to interfere with my love life either way." Becca smiled when Nightstreak began sniffing Serlus' duffle bag that held his weapons, ammo, and a few changes of clothes. "Second bedroom is open if you need it."

"Thank you." Serlus picked up his bag and headed for it, Nightstreak trotting behind him. Becca shook her head at her varren before sitting in the living room and opening up the college booklet.

Serlus came back and sat down next to her, his M-37 Falcon rifle in tow and cleaner. Becca watched him spruce up his weapon out of the corner of her eye and marveled at how careful he was with cleaning. Though, after a few minutes, she was surprised when Serlus held it out to her and she took it. Becca looked it over carefully, noting the development and design.

"Good choice for your style," Becca stated before handing it back to him, though the slight touch of their hands didn't go unnoticed and she noticed Serlus' mandibles twitch every so slightly. Becca's face reddened a bit before she turned her attention to her tv, turning it on to some action movie about a bunch of Krogan and Turians fighting a human Reaper.

"We're still so young and yet...we can't stop what we feel for others that we've known for so long," Serlus mumbled and he returned to his room. He appeared with his other guns and began cleaning those as well, setting the cleaned ones on the coffee table, which Becca offered up. They watched the movie and a few other random ones that played before Becca seemed to doze off.

Serlus looked over at her while she slept, taking note of her features. He couldn't ignore the fact she still had on her old leg braces, not the new ones she had gotten for her birthday. He shook his head before carefully lifting her from the couch and to her room, laying her down and pulling her leg braces off. Becca roused slightly, enough to cover herself with her blanket and fall back asleep. Seeing as it was early, Serlus took care to feed Nightstreak, the fish and the hamster before ordering takeout to the apartment. Once he finished, he did a check outside the complex before heading to his own room and relaxing.

~oOo~

The next morning seemed normal enough. Becca cleaned up when she woke up, put on the new leg braces, fed the pets and started breakfast for herself and Serlus. Though she noticed she was running low on supplies and would need to make a run to the market with Serlus. The said Turian entered the kitchen with a yawn and was surprised when he sat at the counter and food was placed before him.

"This is a surprise, when did you learn how to cook?" he asked.

"I've known how thanks to James, as for food that a Turian would love, thank Garrus," Becca said and started her own breakfast.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Ok I guess, it's a little strange and very quiet than how things are on the ship."

"Yeah, when you're so used to the noise, it's hard."

"And not having Joker close by is...hard." Becca went silent and finished making her breakfast before sitting down next to Serlus.

"Night terrors?" Becca nodded.

"Fire...and gunshots..."

"The ambush? Dad told me about it. He said they burned the entire camp." Becca only nodded again. They were silent for a moment before Serlus spoke again. "Becca I-" he was cut off when the alert for a visitor at the door went off.

Serlus stood and went to see who it was, looking at the screen and for some unknown reason, it was black. The camera was broken. He looked back at Becca who moved carefully and hid behind the counter. Once she did so, Serlus opened the door.

"Can I help you?" Serlus asked, Batarians standing before him.

"Is Ms. Solis in?" one of them asked. Serlus remained quiet for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, she's out right now," he answered.

"Mind telling us where she went?" the Batarians seemed to be ready to shoot at any moment.

"Move," Becca whispered into the comm and just as Serlus spun away.

A mine from a Scorpion pistol hit one of the Batarians and it exploded, causing the others to take the backfire damage. Serlus pulled out his M-23 Katana Shotgun and finished them off as best as he could. However, he overlook a bullet that whizzed past his head and right into Becca's shoulder. Once the slavers were dead, Serlus look at Becca who slammed her pistol on the counter and her hand went right to her bleeding shoulder.

"Becca!" Serlus exclaimed and her ran to her side, dropping Katana and scrambling to help.

"I'm fine, first aid kit," she pointed to the cabinet and Serlus grabbed the said kit and pulled out medigel. Serlus took great care to apply the gel to Becca's shoulder. Halfway through the process, they looked up at each other and Becca's blush couldn't be hidden.

"Are you...ok?" Serlus asked and Becca nodded.

"Ye-yeah," she mumbled and swallowed nervously.

"Becca...you are just...so-" Becca pulled away a bit and put her hand to her ear.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I had an application sent in for you, Becca," Liara answered. "They accepted you rather quickly. They wish for you to stay on campus and hope for the best out of you."

"Alright thanks." Becca pulled her hand down and smiled.

"What?" Serlus asked.

"I was accepted into the college I wanted to go to." Becca hugged Serlus and he smiled.

"Becca I..." Serlus looked away.

"Shut up and do it," Becca laughed and Serlus looked at her before his mandibles twitched and he leaned his head closer. Becca grew nervous for a moment before she closed her eyes and felt Serlus' rough skin against her lips. What did surprise Becca was how natural it felt and she leaned more into the kiss. Serlus pulled away after a moment and opened his eyes slowly.

"Joker's gonna kill me," he said and chuckled.

"Over my dead body," Becca countered and she laughed. "We better clean up before someone from the crew shows up and freaks out."

"Shit, you're right. Sit, I got this." Becca sat down on the couch and watched Serlus rush around the complex cleaning as best as he could. The two of them talked somewhat as Serlus cleaned and he finished just in time for Garrus to arrive.

"Everything alright?" Garrus asked as he rushed in, going straight to Becca.

"Dad, we're fine. Had a bit of trouble with Batarian Slavers, Becca's fine, just hit in the shoulder. Nothing some medigel couldn't fix," Serlus assured him.

"Anything broken?" Garrus asked Becca.

"Not that I could feel," Becca answered and Garrus sat next to her.

"Let me see." Becca allowed him to take her arm and he moved it carefully before hearing the joint pop and Becca inhaled sharply. "My bad..."

"It's fine, that shoulder's been stiff anyway. Felt rather good actually," Becca said and hugged Garrus.

"So, I have to ask, what did I interrupt?"

"I was cleaning up the mess from the slavers. Can I talk to you, Dad? Outside?" Serlus requested and Garrus nodded, following Serlus out to the hallway.

"Something wrong?" Garrus asked.

"I...I think I'm in love..." Serlus muttered.

"Really? Becca I take it?" Serlus nodded. "Alright, I looked at the report from Becca's surgery, she's immune to the reaction our skin causes when ingested by humans. I do have to ask, how long have you felt this?"

"I don't know, having time with her recently really showed it, but I feel as though it started when we went shooting."

"It's fine, son. Listen though, I want you to be careful with Becca. Needs can't really be controlled when it comes to some situations. You could easily break something on her and it would ruin things. If she didn't have Vrolik's Syndrome, you wouldn't have to worry too much. Joker would kill you for breaking a bone on her, he has no right for a relationship seeing as she's been holed up in the ship most of her life."

"I have no idea how things will work out though, she's been accepted in that college she wants to go to."

"Go with her. Be her aid, she's handicapped and it can't be helped."

"She'll be there for four years, and who knows if she'll come back home. Do you really want me gone for that long?"

"You do what you want. You're an adult, you have been since you received your paint." Garrus rose his hand and placed it on his son's face, rubbing his thumb along the dark blue paint that matched his own. "You have a way to stay in contact no matter what, I'll still be here if you decide to come back."

"Thanks, Dad. I'll do my best to treat her right, like you taught me."

"Stay strong, stay proud, spirits be with you." They walked back in and Becca smiled at them.

"Everything ok?" Becca asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine," Garrus said and patted Serlus' shoulder. "I need to head back to the Normandy and head home. You ok?" Serlus and Becca nodded before giving Becca a hug and leaving.

"Little Father-Son talk huh?" Becca asked and Serlus rolled his eyes.

"Shush, this is weird," he mumbled

"No kidding!" Becca laughed and Serlus sat down next to her, only to have her lay against him. He moved so she was against his chest and his leg was on the other side of hers.

"Becca...I'm going with you to the college."

"What? But how..."

"I'm there as your aid and only your aid. What we have started...I want it to go further, but it might go bad if you're halfway across the galaxy. I'm sticking with you until the end, no questions asked."

"Alright...I trust you on this."

They spent a few minutes sitting together before Becca remembered she needed to take a trip to the market, which they did. Seeing as she was accepted at the college, she would be heading out soon. After getting what she needed, they headed back to the apartment and started packing up Becca's things once again. Seeing as she had a VI to care for her pets, she wasn't too worried about them for the time being.

Becca checked her messages while she was relaxing with Nightstreak and found the rules and regulations from the college, allowing her to bring pets so she prepared them as well. All that was left was to announce to the crew that she was going. Becca exhaled as she typed up a message and sent it to Shepard. What she got back was a ridiculous amount of congratulations and wishes of luck. Becca went to sleep happy that night right next to Serlus.

* * *

**And that's that. Chapter 8 is being worked on right now, I'm looking at maybe Sunday or Monday if I keep working hard on it. I've got three more days of final exams then I'll be free for the summer. See you guys next time, please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**So we get a time jump now, and the relevance of Becca's dream and a slight introduction to a few new characters, one we won't see for a while and one that'll change the way things are in Citadel Space. Enjoy!**

* * *

**8 years later**

Joker sat before the controls of the Normandy, sighing as he checked his messages, yet another no show from Becca. 8 years have passed since they last saw her. She left for college and never returned to the Citadel after her four years. The slavers, however, were restless in their search for her. No matter what, the crew would go after the group only to discover that whatever they were searching for was a faulty discovery.

The crew had become somewhat separated and it seemed Becca was the glue that held everyone together. All of the non-humans had returned to their home planet, Garrus being the only one to stay due to wanting to find Serlus.

It was a normal day for everyone on the ship, going about the usual scans for any signs of the slavers finding something, only to come across a distress signal. It appeared to be a science facility on a small planet that the Alliance had overlooked.

"Hey, Commander? I got a distress signal, should we go in?" Joker asked over the comm.

"Set a course for it, we'll analyze the situation and see what we can do," Shepard answered and Joker did so.

"Strange, just like with Cloudwisper, the Alliance overlooked her planet. I wonder..." Joker mumbled to himself before bringing the Normandy into orbit. "Commander, let me know if you find anything on Becca."

"Don't worry Joker, I will," Shepard answered before the comm cut and Joker saw the shuttle land near the facility.

"Whatever creator is out there...please find my little girl..."

~oOo~

Shepard, Garrus, and James cautiously walked off the ship, their weapons up and waiting. The shuttle flew off and they were on their own for now.

"Shepard, I am reading many heat signatures inside of the facility and also around the area, I cannot get anymore information about the creatures, proceed with caution," EDI said and Shepard nodded to the other men.

"Alright, go in carefully. Anything hostile, shoot to wound." They started forward to the facility, only to be greeted with a few varren. The creatures stood and seemed to bark at the squad.

"Hold your fire!" a woman yelled out to the squad. She shushed the varren and snapped her fingers. The dogs stopped and laid down respectfully. "I apologize for them, they're trained to alert us of anyone coming here that doesn't work here."

"It's fine, we intercepted a distress signal here," Shepard said.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, it was just a test, we just managed t-" the woman paused before a Reaper Harvester appeared from the skies.

"You have REAPERS here?" Garrus exclaimed and the woman held her hands out to them.

"Wait! Wait! Watch." she held her hands out to the creature and it lowered its head. She laid her hands on it and began petting it. "Nothing on this planet is aggressive. Through genetic engineering, we created natural creatures, but they don't attack."

"Who started all this?" James asked.

"You should ask our CO that questions, follow me," the woman said and led them into the facility. They walked for a while before coming to what appeared to be an armory. Facing the wall, someone was using a blowtorch, long brown hair tied back and a visor protecting her face. "We have visitors."

"I got this," the woman at the workbench said and she turned the blowtorch off. She set it down, turned her chair around, revealing leg braces on black jeans and a black sweater with a red stripe with a white strip on the right arm, sleeves rolled up. She pulled the visor off and smiled, her green eyes bright.

"Shepard, James, Garrus, it's been a long time.

"Becca?!" the three men exclaimed and she smiled.

"In the flesh," She replied before the three of them rushed at her and hugged her.

"How long have you been here?" Garrus asked.

"This group was all graduating when I was, they had the same dream, and I guess it came true. We wanted to recreate creatures, but have them work with us, not against. Reaper creatures are around the planet, along with other creatures. There's a Thresher Maw around somewhere, it's as sweet as a kitten though," Becca explained.

"And Serlus?" Garrus asked. Becca pointed to the doorway of another room and there the said Turian stood, his upgraded M-23 Katana shotgun in hand.

"Hey, Dad. Commander. James," Serlus said and walked over to the group, hugging his father and shaking hands with the humans. "We've been so busy with our work for four years, neither of us could find time to let you know what was happening. You might wanna land the Normandy, Joker will wanna know what's going on." Shepard nodded and put a hand to his ear.

"Joker, land the Normandy, the crew might wanna check this out, you too," Shepard said and nodded when Joker answered. Becca smiled and sat down on the chair, Serlus putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Should we wait until they're all here?" Serlus asked and Becca nodded. It wasn't long until the Normandy crew was led into the room and Joker's face lit up when he saw Becca.

"Becca!" he exclaimed and just about ran to her. She stood and wrapped her arms around him. "I've been so worried, kid."

"I know, I'm sure everyone was worried," Becca said and she sat back down. "A lot has changed in four years, but I think it's best to start off with some exciting news. Serlus and I wanted to wait more so for you, Joker." She looked up at Serlus.

"We're..." he huffed a laugh. "Let's just say there's gonna be a little Vakarian running around soon." Serlus knelt down and laid a hand on Becca's stomach.

"You're kidding!" Garrus gasped and Serlus shook his head.

"Not one bit, Dad." Serlus looked at Joker who was ready to bite his head off. "Don't even Joker. Becca and I have been together for long enough to make this decision and we're sticking with it. Minimum damage has been made from the few times we've slept together. I've taken extra care when we did, we're on a level playing field and that works for us."

"Becca, can I speak to you? Alone," Joker stressed the word and looked at the crew before they followed Serlus out.

"Show them around if you want, Serlus," Becca called after him before looking at Joker. "What?"

"Are you...are you sure about this?" Joker asked. He seemed more worried than angry.

"Joker, I-" Becca was cut off when alarms blared. "Shit, shit, shit! Report!"

"Its the slavers Becca, what do we do?" Serlus answered over the comm.

"Get the Harvesters in the air, I want those slavers dead!" she commanded. She looked at Joker before standing. "Come on, we need to get to the Parasaur Lab." She grabbed his hand and started for the side door Serlus had showed up through.

"The what?" Joker asked.

"You'll see, it's the fruit of this entire project we have and it needs our protection. You still have that pistol?" Joker pulled it out.

"Never leaves me." They headed through a series of walkways before coming to a small lab with what appeared to be glass cages, the sides were blocked off however.

"Come on, we need the queen." They passed the cages but they were all closed off, no way to look inside them until they came to the end of the line where it was open. Inside was what appeared to be a dinosaur of sorts mixed in with a human. Becca pulled the door open and the creature looked up at her from sleeping.

"What...is that?" Joker asked, dumbfounded.

"This is Alana, mixing her genes with humans and the Parasaurolophus dinosaur and we got the Parasaurs. Some human parts and covered in scales along with the crest that you see right here." Becca ran her hand on the said bony crest. "We need to keep the clan safe Alana, can you help us?" Alana simply snorted and her hands glew before two omnitools appeared and whips fell from them. She growled before nodding to Becca. "Take that as a yes. The translators we have don't even have their language registered, but they seem to understand us.

"Now what do we do?" Joker asked.

"We wait and be prepared." Right when the words were out of her mouth, Alana snapped her whip right in front of Becca and a bullet ricocheted off it and into one of the cage doors, the Parasaur inside roaring with surprise. The three watched as Batarians filed in and who appeared to be the leader appeared.

"Finally, after twenty-seven years, I finally found the last remaining member of the colony," he said. "After all this time, I finally have the pleasure of killing the girl who's father knew of my secrets."

"Well it's too late," Becca said and pulled a switch. Twenty Parasaurs jumped from their cages as the doors swung open and they landed on all fours before standing on their back legs and their own whips appearing. Alana roared and the Parasaurs responded before running forward and attacking the Batarians. The leader somehow managed to escape with a few others and Alana started after them. "Alana no! You're immune system isn't strong enough, if you get hurt..." Alana growled with frustration before her whips disappeared and she exhaled.

"That was..." Joker gaped at the creatures as they returned to their cages respectfully, nodding to Becca as she closed the cages up. Alana stood by her own cage and nudged Becca's face.

"Amazing, I know. They act so human, but they're so different."

"Are you gonna try and get the translators for them so their language can be understood?"

"I hope I can, there isn't much I can do to to even get that sort of thing."

"Only time will tell." Becca nodded in agreement before Alana stepped into her cage and Becca closed up her cage.

"Managing to get the DNA of the dinosaurs and using various samples of human DNA, given by the workers, we managed to do something never done before. We created a sentient species to add to the list of aliens known in the Galaxy. The only problem is, with this first surviving batch, their immune systems are that of a newborn baby and they get sick so easily, we've had too many close call deaths, Alana being one of them. We're still trying to figure out how to help them."

"What about environmental suits like the Quarians?"

"Do you not see how little Parasaurs wear? And with their tails, it would be chaos. They need freedom to move so they can fight." They both turned when the sound of footfalls echoed through the room and Garrus and Serlus approached.

"Everyone ok?" Serlus asked and Becca nodded.

"Yeah, we're ok. The clan did a great job, Alana especially, she's doing a fine job leading the others," Becca said and Serlus nodded.

"That's great, just what we expect out of her."

"Joker, Garrus, I have no idea if you two want to check out the place and the planet itself since it's a great place or if you wanna stay with Serlus and myself, be my guest. We have guides here to lead you around, I need to get back to my work though. I'm really glad you're all here."

Becca hugged Joker again before following Serlus back to her workshop. She sat down, adjusting her leg braces before replacing her visor and looking at Serlus who came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting on her stomach and their heads close together.

"I hope that a few months from now, we really enjoy our lives with the little Vakarian running around with us," Serlus whispered in a husky tone and Becca hummed.

"It'll be something, that's for sure," she responded before turning to face Serlus who knelt down. "You know the drill though, right? I can't go through the natural birth or I'll end up with broken bones big time...and don't be surprised if we have yet another Vrolik's Syndrome patient."

"Shit, I forgot about that. Either way, strong or limited, boy or girl, I'll love our little one no matter what." Becca smiled at him before they shared a kiss.

* * *

**Awwwwww. Cute right? And yay for new species. No worries, we'll actually hear from Alana and the clan soon. I'll be starting chapter 9 and hopefully get it to you soon. I just realized I finished this chapter pretty quick. I had a lot of time on my hands and still do for the weekend. See you guys next time. Please review! I love the feedback!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9, there is one more chapter after this then that'll be it, I will have finally finished Stonger Than Bones. We've come a long way, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The crew had indeed taken the chance to check out the area and discover the different creatures on the planet. The many creatures they had fought in the years were found there and gentle creatures. Returning to the base, Joker was presented with Becca's latest project, an upgraded M-8 Avenger.

Along with her tech projects, Becca and the rest of the science team appeared constantly be researching ways to improve the immune systems of the Parasaurs, staying up overnight researching and testing injections on some of the lower ranking Parasaurs. The crew had decided to stay on the planet for a few days to make sure the slavers didn't return anytime soon.

With each passing day, oddly enough, Becca seemed to grow bigger. Joker worried, though after consulting Garrus, the time for female Turians to carry wasn't as long as humans and he guessed the time would be leveled out at best. Becca didn't question it and was happy either way. It was a day off for the science team so Becca decided to visit the ship.

"It's been way too long," Becca said as she ran her hands along the walls of the ship.

"We've missed you on the ship, Becca," Joker said from his chair. He watched her closely, happy that his girl was back in his life. "How you feeling, kiddo?"

"Like I swallowed a basketball," Becca laughed and Joker smiled.

"The extra weight isn't too much, is it?"

"Actually, not really. I've been staying off my feet as much as possible and it's working. How's our crew doing?"

"Haven't heard from them, but I have a feeling once Shepard sends out the mass message, everyone will want to come check this place out. Kid, what you've got here, it's amazing and a stretch."

"Yeah, Alana and the Parasaurs are amazing to say the least. I think they would make great assets to armies and maybe even the Normandy crew."

"Ever get out there with a gun in your armor?"

"A few times with Serlus and Nightstreak, though it's a bit heavy for my liking, I think Wrex and Grunt thought that was my fortey or it might've been all they had. I need light armor." Joker laughed.

"I'll see what I can do, kiddo." Joker held his arms out to Becca and she went up next to him and he wrapped an arm around her waist. "It's too quiet on the ship nowadays. You remember when you were younger and running around like mad?"

"Oh geeze, that was interesting. I think that was the worst with everyone on the ship."

"But they couldn't stop the smiles from spreading on their faces. You were the excitement in their lives, it couldn't be helped."

"Normandy, come in," the comm unit beeped with the incoming transmission.

"This is Helmsmen Moreau," Joker responded.

"We've got a report of high slaver activity in the Horsehead Nebula, can you respond?" Admiral Ahern asked.

"We'll be right one it."

"Also, where are you even located?"

"Exo Nebula Sector five," Becca answered.

"That my sweet little girl?" Ahern asked and Becca smiled.

"Hi Admiral, yeah it's me. My team and I discovered this planet that is very similar to the Tigressa homeworld Terrakon and we use it for our genetic research."

"Keep up the work my dear, Joker, get the ship to the location ASAP."

"Yes, sir," Joker responded and the line went dead.

"Have fun with that," Becca said and hugged Joker. "Don't crash the ship."

"I won't, have fun with your work." Becca smiled before stepping off the ship, seeing the crew heading for it. She smiled and waved as they passed and she watched as the Normandy took off. "Serlus, prep one of the Makos, we have rounds to make."

"Yes, ma'am," Serlus answered over the comm before she headed for the facility and to the garage where Serlus was waiting for her. Serlus helped her into the Mako before they drove out and into the wilderness.

"We need to locate the Thresher, do a check on it and make sure everything is good." Becca pulled a clipboard from the glovebox and she looked through the papers. They drove for a bit before the familiar rumbling of the ground started and Serlus stopped the Mako. A few yards away, the Thresher threw its head through the ground and lowered it to the Mako. "There's the beauty!" Becca smiled and Serlus helped her out after getting out himself.

"Wow, did it get bigger?" Serlus asked.

"Might've, which is why we keep only one," Becca answered before holding a hand up to it. The Thresher lowered itself all the way so it was laying down, its blue tongue laid out as well. "Tongue is a good color." Becca signaled for it to spit and it looked to the sky and did so.

"28 meters," Serlus commented and Becca wrote it down on her clipboard. "How much do you wanna bet the crew would freak out with what we're doing?"

"Babe, they'd go crazy, Threshers are almost impossible to tame and here this one is," Becca laughed. Her smile fell as the Thresher looked up at the sky before retreating into the ground. "Uh oh, that isn't good."

"Should we head back?" Serlus asked and Becca nodded. They rushed into the Mako and headed to the Facility, only to find it overrun with slavers.

"Shit! Alana!" Becca exclaimed and Serlus jumped from the Mako and clearing out the garage. Becca slipped from the Mako with Scorpion in her hand and they started for the Lab, only to be stopped by a few slavers. Before either of them could move, the slavers were struck down and behind them stood a yellow Parasaur with a piece of armor on his head. "Chasher!" The male nodded before pointing towards where they were headed.

The three started for the lab, finding the Parasaurs were all free, however, Alana laid wounded in her cage. Becca fell to her side and attempted to put medigel on the wounds.

"She's too infected, Serlus," Becca looked up at him as he handed a needle to her. Becca injected the solution and they waited for a moment before Alana lifted her head and shook the daze from it. "Come on, the other Parasaurs are scattered, we need to find them before we lose them." Becca helped Alana to her feet and the pink and purple female nodded. Chasher stepped up next to her and they rubbed noses before their whips appeared and they nodded to Becca.

"Let's go!" Serlus exclaimed and they ran out of the lab. They came to the main lab and cleared it out, it was a good thing the team knew how to handle a gun at least. They cleared out the lab and stood triumphantly until Becca recoiled from a hit and she could see blood dripping from her leg, the same one that was broken eight years prior.

"Shit!" Becca cursed and Serlus grabbed her. Alana and Chasher went after the lone slaver and Serlus helped Becca sit down. "Damn that hurt..."

"Kid, tell me you're ok?" Joker's voice said through the comm.

"Joker?!" Becca exclaimed before she inhaled sharply.

"I'm sending the Commander in, hang in there!"

"He better hurry, there's reinforcements on their way," Serlus mumbled and Becca looked up. She took the wrapping from one of the scientists and wrapped her leg.

"Get me my armor and someone draw the Harvester in," Becca commanded and a few of the team started doing so, one of them heading outside.

"Becca no! Not with this," Serlus stopped her from standing by putting a hand on her swollen belly.

"What else can we do? Reinforcements get here, its all over. The Harvester can cut them out of the air." Becca stood as a crate was dropped in front of her.

She opened it and started pulling pieces from it and started snapping them into place. The piece that went over her middle managed to fit and she took her Scorpion and the Acolyte from Jack and strapped them to her hips. She grabbed her helmet and headed out where the Harvester stood. Becca climbed to a higher point, but stopped when Serlus grabbed her hand.

"Becca, sweetheart, please be careful," Serlus begged. Becca stepped down and hugged him.

"Serlus, as long as there is still breath in me, I will come back to you. Have the Mako ready in case I need help," Becca said before letting go, stepping back up and swinging onto the Harvester's back.

She grabbed ahold of the leather around its neck and they took to the air. The Harvester flew right for the incoming shuttles and blasted them. The doors of the shuttles opened and started shooting at the Harvester, its tough skin keeping it safe for the moment. Out of nowhere, however, a missile from a M920 Cain breezed past them.

"Shit! Look out!" Becca pulled on the collar, but it was too late.

The Harvester took the missile right to its chest and it fled from the battle, having taken too much damage. The Harvester landed far from the battle and it fell to its side. Becca fell from it and crawled away, blood oozed slowly from cuts on her face. She pulled the armor from her stomach and lifted her shirt to find her abdomen free of cuts.

"Thank god..." she breathed. She pulled her helmet off and put her fingers to her ear. "Anyone read me?" She got nothing but static back and pulled her comm out, finding it broken. "Great..."

Becca pulled herself to a boulder and leaned against it and laying her head back. She waited for the pounding in her head to subside before she looked at her surroundings. The Harvester had landed on the edge of a forest, so there was no way anybody would find her in the air, the trees hid her. She wouldn't be able to go anywhere for a while, the impact from the missile fractured her bones.

"Looks like it's just me, the Harvester, and you little Vakarian," Becca looked down at her belly before pulling her gloves off and running her hand on her belly. She attempted to pull the rest of her armor off, being super careful with her legs and feeling them for breaks. She flinched when the familiar pinch of pain shot through her leg and she exhaled. "Mama's got broken legs again," Becca mumbled to her belly and smiled. She jumped slightly when she felt something move and smiled when a little bump appeared then disappeared.

"Daddy'll find us, don't worry." Becca reached for her two pistols and slipped them into the back of her pants, keeping them hidden away and she smiled again at the movement in her belly.

Well, well, well," someone sneered and Becca looked up to see the slaver leader with a few of his lackeys with their guns trained on her. "Look who is not only wounded, but carrying offspring." Becca glared at him as his men surrounded her.

"Sir, what of the Harvester?" one of them asked.

"Too weak to attack, we hit it where it hurts," the leader responded. "So, it took twenty-seven years to finally bring you to where I want you. Helpless below me as I point a gun to your head and pull the trigger." As he said those words he took a pistol and pointed it at Becca's forehead. She simply glared at him. "But, I won't do it just yet." He pulled the pistol away. "You don't even know why you're being hunted down, do you? Hm, it's a shame really, your life always on the line, yet you don't even know why. I should tell you before you meet your end. You better pray that baby is able to live outside of your body, and hope somebody finds you before both are lost." Becca narrowed her eyes even more and almost growled in her throat.

"Your father and I were good friends, the best of friends. We met when he just started working as a Citadel gate manager. I was appointed as his superior, though we were close to the same age." Becca eyed him as he paced in front of her. "We got ourselves into some trouble when Saren showed up on the Citadel with Sovereign. Your father knew things about me that I will never allow out in the open, and it shall stay that way." Becca looked up when the barks of varren could be heard. "Stupid animals, I've got this, take care of them." The leader's men took after the pack, though they didn't notice the collar around the neck of one. "Any last words Solis?" The leader held the pistol to her head again. Becca stayed silent before the sound of a gunshot echoed through the forest.

* * *

**Gotta hate cliffhangers huh? I'll do what I can to get chapter 10 finished. See you then!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Here it is, the final chapter. If you've stuck with it since the reboot, thank you so much for reading. I did my best with this. Check me out on wattpad, username is the same as my fanfic pen name, just all lowercase and without a space. I have my original book series on there if anyone is interested in that.**

* * *

Becca watched as the slaver leader fell before her, red blood flowing from a bullet wound in his head. She let out the breath she had been holding and let her head fall back. It was over, the threat that had been on her shoulders was finally gone. Becca closed her eyes and let the thought wash over her. She didn't open them until she felt someone's hot breath on her face.

"Becca!" Serlus exclaimed softly and she opened her eyes.

"Fractured legs...and the Harvester needs care," Becca mumbled.

"It'll live, what about...?" Serlus asked and she smiled.

"Feel for yourself." Becca laid his hand on her belly and he smiled.

"Come on, let's get you home." Serlus lifted her carefully into his arms before standing. Becca could see Shepard, Garrus and James standing there and she nodded to them before Serlus passed them, heading for the facility.

~oOo~

Becca laid in her bed with her notes spread out before her. She had been put on bed rest due to the fight and her broken legs. Also due to her belly being so swollen, it was too much on her. She was talking nonstop on the comm, making sure everything was going just fine.

"-and check up on Harvester 13, make sure it's healed from that blast," Becca said as she looked through papers and smiled when Serlus stepped in. "Any luck?"

"See for yourself." Serlus stepped aside and the familiar Parasaur stepped into the room with a smile on her face. Becca got a better look at the leader of the Parasaurs.

Alana only stood at about five and a half feet, her crest was a good three feet. Her scales were mostly pink and she had patches of purple on her back down to her tail. Although her arms were long, she kept her elbows bent and at her sides. Two pink rings were printed on her left wrist, a sign of leadership, something she was born with. Around her ankles were gold bands and she wore a basic pair of shorts and a sports bra over her female parts.

"How do you feel?" Becca asked. Alana looked at Serlus before she opened her mouth.

"Strange." Becca smiled. With the right programming found by EDI, the translators were upgraded and registered the Parasaur language which was a mix of human and some other ancient language. "But, I believe I can make due until then. Rebecca, I thank you for assisting in creating and bringing our existence to reality."

"It's not a reality until the Alliance knows about you and the clan," Becca sighed and she put all her papers down before laying her head back.

"Becca? You ok?" Serlus asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"If I may ask, could my clan build a small area of residence nearby? So we can be out on our own and not be cooped up in the cages," Alana asked and Becca looked at her.

"Of course! Just allow everyone to be checked and vaccinated before going. Don't be too far away please so we can assist when needed."

"That will not be a problem, I can assure you. I will admit that we are still...dependent on you and the other scientists here," Alana smiled before walking out. Serlus watched her leave before sitting down on the bed next to Becca.

"You sure you're ok?" he asked. Before she could answer, Becca inhaled sharply and her hands flew to her stomach. "Shit, Becca what is it?" The only answer Serlus got was a look of desperation from his mate and he knew exactly what to do.

~oOo~

Serlus stood nearby, a small bundle in his arms and his eyes on Becca on the surgical table. After the little female Turian-human was born, Becca had passed out. The medical team was stitching her up and checking her vitals before they put her under observation. Serlus followed them as they moved Becca to the observation room and he sat in one of the chairs. They were prepared for anything in the facility.

"So beautiful," Serlus mumbled to his daughter and her three fingers wrapped around one of his. Serlus looked up when Becca inhaled deeply before opening her eyes. "Hey, look who's awake." Serlus kept his voice low and he stood up and moved to sit next to Becca.

"How is she?" Becca asked and Serlus smiled.

"Beautiful." He set their daughter in Becca's arms and her face lit up. "Do we know what we're naming her?"

"I was thinking Vadia. Its a traditional Turian name."

"Perfect. You might wanna let the Normandy crew know what happened."

"I'll get right on that." Serlus kissed Becca before heading out. It wasn't long before Alana and Chasher showed up.

"We heard the news, how are you?" Alana asked and Becca smiled.

"Tired, but it was worth it. Say hello to Vadia," Becca said and the two Parasaurs approached and smiled at the newborn.

"We were...hoping to ask...are we..." Chasher trailed off.

"Don't worry, we made sure it was possible to populate if you wished. I'm sure they'll be great warriors like their parents and the clan," Becca smiled and the two bowed their heads.

"Thank you, Rebecca," Alana said and they looked up when Serlus walked in.

"They're actually on their way, crazily enough," Serlus stated and Becca laughed.

~oOo~

"To think we would actually see a turian-human hybrid in the world, amazing," Liara mused as she watched Joker with Vadia.

"Its amazing it all worked out," Garrus added and Becca shrugged.

"We tried and five months later, there she is," Becca gestured to Vadia and smiled.

"What's the damage, kiddo?" Joker asked and Becca simply moved the sheet and her shirt to reveal the bandage. "Oh that's not too bad."

"She's small for a turian," Garrus noted.

"Human babies aren't that big you know," Ashley said.

"Neither are turian babies," Serlus countered.

"I remember first seeing small fry here, no bigger than my shotgun," Wrex pointed at Serlus who swatted his hand away.

"Knock it off, I was big for a newborn," Serlus grumbled.

"Not compared to krogan young, my boy was twice the size of you when he hatched," Wrex stated.

"Ha! Becca was tiny for a little thing, she was early though," Joker started and Becca groaned.

"Oh don't start this now!" she complained and put her head in her hands.

"She wouldn't stop crying until she was in my arms her first day in the world, once I held her she was a happy thing, the bond was there right away. I swear she was smaller than my thigh, and that's saying something," Joker said and everyone but Becca laughed. Her face was a deep shade of red at this point. Serlus pulled a special bottle of formula from a cooler and held his arms out for Vadia. "Actually, could I?" Serlus smiled and handed the bottle to Joker before sitting on the bed next to Becca. "Months of doing this with Becca has trained me enough to know how to do this." Everyone went silent at this point, knowing that Joker wasn't the only one to care for Becca.

The memory of the talented Dr. Chakwas was fresh in their minds. She had passed away in her sleep on the ship. She refused retirement and stuck close to everyone. She was given a proper service and her family that remained was notified about her passing. They had a new doctor working in the Med Bay, but it wasn't the same.

"We've been through a lot, huh?" Shepard piped up from the corner. Everyone turned their attention to him. "Saren and Sovereign, the Collectors and Harbinger, the Reapers and the Illusive Man, the Slavers. We've all come a long way to get to this point. I will say we've lost a few friends. Kaiden, Mordin, Thane, Legion, Dr. Chakwas, Becca's parents, but through the events, they made us who we are now. We're more than just a crew or a team, we're a family. We may be different races, have different cultures, speak in different languages, but we're a family anyway."

"Family isn't by blood, it's by the connections you make with others and stick by each other no matter what," Joker finished. Vadia burped and everyone was silent before laughing at her timing.

~oOo~

"I swear she's just a bundle of trouble," Serlus panted as he held Vadia. Becca turned away from the eggs she was looking at and smiled at her daughter.

"Are you giving daddy trouble?" Becca cooed to her before taking her from Serlus.

"She has grown so fast," Alana said and laid back down next to the next of eggs.

"She has, so when am I having Chasher go to the Citadel again?" Becca asked.

"A few days from now, I would like the Normandy to take him though," Alana stated and Becca nodded.

"No worries, Joker will wanna see Vadia and me anyway when he lands."

The Parasaur clan had really started booming now, since there were so many preparing for yet another hatching season, it was time to make the race known. Seeing as the females needed to watch over the nests, Chasher offered to go as the standing leader of the Parasuars. It didn't take much for him to say yes, seeing as he was with the rest of clan in wanting the race to be known. Their home planet would and always be the planet they were born on, created on, all thanks to Becca and her science team.

"To think we've gone through so much to get to where we are now," Serlus mused.

"We have, between trial an error of the Parasaur creation and the battles with the slavers, if things were different, things wouldn't be the way they were now," Becca agreed.

"Everything will be alright from here on out," Alana finished.

"Yeah...yeah everything will be alright."

* * *

**And that's the end of that. I'll be working on the Dragoso Series before working on the encounter series a bit. Keep an eye on that though until then. See you guys next time!**


End file.
